Our Stories
by mommysladybug
Summary: Hey guys. So this series of TMI fanfiction stories, but the actual TMI characters themselves only appear a few times. Most characters are OC, these characters are all related to the TMI characters somehow. You just have to wait to figure it out. Thank you so much if you are still reading my ramblings. These are original characters and story lines. Tell us what you think :) Thanks
1. Clace's Pregnancy

**Author's Note: Hey guys. So this series of TMI fanfiction stories, but the actual TMI characters themselves only appear a few times. Most characters are OC, these characters are all related to the TMI characters somehow. You just have to wait to figure it out. Thank you so much if you are still reading my ramblings. These are original characters and story lines that my friend and I started writing last year and still have yet to finish. We hope you will read them and tell us what you think. Thank you to everyone who will read it :)**

**Disclaimer: The canon characters, Magnus, Alec, Isabelle, Simon, Clary, Jace, etc, are not ours, nor will they ever be sadly. We owe that to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

><p>Alec heard Jace's voice hitch as he tried to explain through his excitement. "Alec, Clary-" he took a breath, "She is pregnant!" Alec smiled a little into the phone and congratulated his parabatai. He could hear the nervous, excited, scared emotions all forming in Jace's words. "Alec, I am going to be a father."<p>

Alec laughed, "Well, you already are a father, Jace." Magnus clears his throat as he slithered into the room, sitting on the couch next to Alec. Alec smiled at him and he responded by kissing him on the cheek and laying his head on Alec's lap. Alec smiled more and played with his hair as Jace was rambling. "Jace, when did- I mean, when did she tell you?"

Jace responded, "Just an hour ago. Then, she left to go tell Simon and Isabelle and her mother, who I am sure was just ecstatic."

Alec chuckled, "Jace, Jocelyn does not hate you. I am sure she is happy for your two, as a mother would be. She was just worried about Clary's well-being before, she was worried you were another Valentine, which she has learned otherwise." He continued messing with the non-spiked glittery black hair on his lap as Magnus seemed to be almost purring.

Jace sighed, "And this is exactly why you are my parabatai, Alec. Thank you for that. Seriously."

Alec, confused, asked, "What are you talking about?"

Jace laughed, "You are my anchor. The peanut to my butter. The fruit to my loop. The shadow to my hunter. The para to my batai. The Mortal to my Cup. You are my better half, who gives me calming advice. You always have been my best friend and brother. You-"

Alec chuckled, "Well, you need someone to keep you from imploding. Now, by the angel, shut up and go take care of your wife."

Jace laughed, "Thank you, Alec."

* * *

><p>Clary called out to Jace, "Jace, we are going to be late! Come on!" She waited another ten minutes before they could leave.<p>

Jace said, "It is just family. No need to be-"

"They gave us a time to be there for a reason. Come on." She cut him off.

Pregnant women… Oh by the angel… They walked to a specified meeting area and saw many dark heads of hair and another redhead. Clary could see everyone was there: Simon, Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, even Maryse, Jocelyn, and Luke. Everyone turned as soon as they heard Clary's heavy footsteps. They were all carrying boxes and bags of stuff. Magnus smiled and said, "Come on, ma and pa." Then, he started walking forwards with the rest of the group. Jace widened his eyes, "You are going to make a 9 months pregnant woman walk?"

Isabelle looked back, "It is not that far," and she added with a smirk, "You are welcome to carry her."

Jace sighed dramatically, "As long as it is not that far." He grabbed Clary's hand.

Clary glared at him, "Jace Herondale, if you even try to-" But she was interrupted by Jace wrapping his arms around her and lifting her up off the ground.

At first she tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he said, "If you fall, you could hurt yourself and the baby. Stop moving."

She sighed and gave in. "So, where are we going, exactly?"

Simon turned back, "It's a surprise." He smiled as he kept walking.

When they got to their destination, a small park area with benches and a pavillion. They all sat down after Jace carefully sat Clary down. Magnus stood, "So seeing as you did not let us throw you a baby shower, this is our own version. With guys included," he smiled at Clary.

Clary widened her eyes, "What? I thought I told you guys that you really didn't have to-"

Magnus shushed her and said, "We just assumed you did not want the whole pink, sparkles, and let's face it, girly, aspect of the tradition. We thought you would prefer this over that."

Isabelle stood up next to Magnus, "So in other words, Clary, either you let us all be here and give you what we already got for you in a subtle fashion, or you get Magnus and I decorating your house with pink streamers and glitter and every one of the most feminine things you can think up, we will do it. So just let us give you a small get together. And open your damn presents."

Simon held in a chuckle as he looked from Isabelle's persistent face to Clary's bewildered face. Clary started laughing, "Okay. Whatever you guys say."

Jace laughed in unison with her, "Okay, so let's get this over with."

"So who is first?" Isabelle asked, looking around. For an hour, they passed Clary the presents. By the end of the hour, Clary had received all the necessities of having a newborn baby. She had gotten many diverse outfits from Magnus and Alec, mostly from Magnus. They all included glitter of some sort. Isabelle had gotten them a little black shadowhunter gear outfit that made Clary laugh. After they opened all the gifts, Magnus said, "Let us eat now. We w-" But he was cut off by Clary yelling an unpleasant yell. She started moaning as though her body was being ripped apart. They all rushed to her with concern. Jace looked much more panicked than the rest of them. His wild gold eyes gazing down at his wife, who was still sitting on the bench. Magnus and Simon were helping Clary up as Jace stood there looking completely freaked out. Alec walked over to him as the other continued helping her up. "Jace. Calm down, okay. You need to help Clary right now. Just help us get her to the hospital."

Jace nodded wildly and rushed to Clary's side. He murmured, "Come on, baby. I am here. Let's go." And with that, he decided to carry her to the street to get a mundane taxi. He looked at the rest of the group.

"We will meet you there," Simon said as the rest of the group found their own taxis. Jace helped Clary into the taxi, got in, closed the door, and told the driver to go to the nearest hospital.

* * *

><p>It had been an hour since Clary was rolled into the Labor and Delivery Unit on a gurney. They had allowed Jace and Jocelyn back there only. The rest of the group stood in the waiting room with so much adrenaline from the afternoon's events. Simon was biting his fingernails, Maryse had been pacing, but Luke calmed her down. Magnus was sitting messing with his nails, while Alec was pacing back and forth. "Alexander, darling. Maybe you should sit dow-"<p>

Alec interrupted with what he had obviously been worrying about in his mind, "Jace is probably freaking out right now. He needs us back there. He-"

Magnus stood up and put his arms around Alec, keeping him from continuing to pace. Lowering his voice, he said,"He is going to be fine, darling. He can handle it. And you can see him at some point, it's just right now they want us to wait here and give Clary some privacy. Besides, you don't really want to see a woman giving birth, do you?" He looked intently at Alec.

Alec smiled a little. "Yeah, I guess you are right. Sorry," and he sat down. Magnus sat down next to him and grabbed his hand.

* * *

><p>Isabelle looked at Simon, "Stop it," she lightly hit his hand away from his mouth. "Simon, they are going to be fine. Okay? You can see Clary when it is over. I know you want to be with her, but they need their privacy. And they will let us in when it is time."<p>

He looked at her, "Yeah. I know. I just feel like it is wrong for me to be sitting out here. I mean, I am her best friend. I should be there to support her. I always have been before."

She smiled a little, "You are here to support her. And I am sure you will be the first one in there, besides Jace. Simon, no need to worry." She put her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her.

* * *

><p>Isabelle looked closer at the baby boy cradled in Jace's arms. "He is so precious!" She giggled. Jace grinned and let everyone see the newborn. They had finished with the birthing, and it had been over an hour until everyone could meet the newest member of their family. Clary had been in labor for over 7 hours. Then, the gang got to visit with the parents. But the baby was taken away for about an hour before being returned.<p>

Now Jace was holding the baby, looking at him as if he was the only thing that existed in that moment. Jace smiled at the baby and Clary smiled at Jace. After a few minutes, Jace looked up, "Okay, who wants to hold him first?"

They all laughed and decided that Jocelyn would hold him. "What's his name?" She asked.

Clary and Jace looked at each other. They talked about it for a moment. "Cole. Cole Alexander Herondale." Clary smiled up at Alec, whose eyes were wide with surprise. Magnus squeezed his hand as Alec smiled back at Clary. Jace looked at Clary and then at Alec, "We thought about it… Do you want to… Maybe he his godfather?"

Alec's eyes widened more. He stuttered, "I-uh- Me? Really?"

Jace nodded. "You have always had my back. I want to make sure our son has that if something were to happen to us."

Alec nodded slowly, taking in everything. Maryse held the baby, and then Isabelle, and everyone took turns. They spent the rest of the day there, taking turns with Cole. Talking, and sharing stories. Then, everyone was going home, except Jace. He stayed with Clary and the baby. They all came up to Clary and Jace to congratulate them. Simon walked up to Clary and bent down to kiss her cheek. He smiled, "Congratulations, Mom." She laughed at the word. "Call me if you need me. I love you."

"I will. Thank you. Love you, too," she replied.

Magnus sauntered over to her, "Congrats, Biscuit. You have two children to take care of now." He winked as he looked at Jace. Then, he left.

Alec came over to Jace who, unexpectedly, wrapped his arms around Alec and hugged him for a good minute. Alec smiled a little and hugged him back. Then, Jace backed away and said, "Thank you for being here."

Alec laughed at him and gave him a 'you're dumb' look. "Where else would I be?"

Jace laughed in reply, "You know what I mean.

When everyone was gone, Jace sat carefully on the bed next to Clary, who had Cole wrapped in her arms. He gazed lovingly at his wife and their perfect infant. He put his arm around her and breathed, "I love you so much."

Clary smiled tiredly, "I love you too." Then, Jace took the baby as Clary fell asleep, and they laid like that for the rest of the night.


	2. Annabelle Lightwood-Bane

**Author's Note: Hey guys. So this series of TMI fanfiction stories, but the actual TMI characters themselves only appear a few times. Most characters are OC, these characters are all related to the TMI characters somehow. You just have to wait to figure it out. Thank you so much if you are still reading my ramblings. These are original characters and story lines that my friend and I started writing last year and still have yet to finish. We hope you will read them and tell us what you think. Thank you to everyone who will read it :)**

**Disclaimer: The canon characters, Magnus, Alec, Isabelle, Simon, Clary, Jace, etc, are not ours, nor will they ever be sadly. We owe that to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

><p>Alec heard screaming coming from the other room and loud voices following. He opened the door and followed the sound to a closed door that belonged to one of the current residents of the Institute, Maybelle, Alec remembered. He listened at the closed door and heard more screaming. Maybelle came to the Institute for a safe haven from her past life. She had only told Alec so much, but they had had some nice conversations dealing with loss. She has seemed nice and caring and genuine. When she came to the Institute, she was 8 months pregnant. By the screams that were flooding from the room, she was having contractions. Alec's eyes widened and he decided this was really none of his business. He did not really want to see a woman give birth. He knocked on the door to make sure she was okay, and she screamed. The door opened and Maryse stood there with a grim look on her face. "She is not doing well, Alexander. She… wishes to speak to you."<p>

Alec gave her a confused look, "Is she… I mean, why me?" Maryse just looked at him and led him through the door. Maybelle had sheets covering her body. Her pale skin shimmered with dots of sweat as she breathed heavily. Her hair was sticking to her forehead with sweat and body was trembling violently. Alec walked to her side as she reached for his hand. She pointed her hazy, dilated brown eyes at him, "Alec," she said with a gravelly voice, "Alec, take care of my baby, okay?"

Alec's eyes widened, "Of course, but-" She sighed, interrupting him, as her eyes fluttered closed for the last time. Alec's jaw dropped as he ran to get his mother. Maryse came in and told him to leave, or he would vomit. "We have to save the baby!" Maryse shook him off and shut the door to the room, leaving him outside. He left the room, as multiple Shadowhunters followed Maryse into the room. Alec waited outside for an hour before his mother exited the room. She shut the door and turned to her son. "Alexander, what did she have to say to you?"

Alec replied, "She told me to take care of her baby." He was still in shock and was trying to process everything. He blinked, "Is it okay? The baby, I mean." He started to open the door, but his mother stopped him. She shook her head, "You really do not want to go into that room. And the baby is okay, survived, but not by much. We are trying to do our best that we can right now. She should be better soon. But what we do with her aft-"

"She?" Alec smiled a little and stated bluntly, "She stays with me. I mean, Maybelle chose me, Mom. She wanted me specifically. And I-"

"Okay," was all she said in reply.

"Okay?" He asked with a wide mouth. "That is it? Just 'Okay'?"

"Yes, Alexander. We will let you have her as soon as we can," she stated.

Alec nodded as Maryse walked off to help the others. She? Baby? Mine? Oh, by the angel… He started feeling a little lightheaded and had to sit down until they told him to come in.

He walked into the room to see the room was cleared for the most part. There was a bundle of blankets in a crib, which Alec recognized as Max's old crib. Alec's heart hurt just thinking about his brother. He walked to the blankets and looked down. The most precious face looked up at him. Her skin was perfectly pale, with the most tiny adorable fingers Alec was aware could exist. He looked over at his mother, who nodded, and carefully put his hands around the infant. She was so light and beautiful. He lightly stroked her fingers, and she wrapped her tiny fingers around him. He smiled as he continued idolizing her. He decided he needed to go home, so he told his mother he would be back the next morning and left.

When he got to the apartment, he carefully unlocked the door and closed it. He walked in and started towards the living area. "Alexander, is that you?" He heard Magnus say as Alec stood next to him with the infant. Magnus delicately lifted an eyebrow. "What is that, darling?"

Alec took a deep breath and put on his best, most convincing puppy dogface. "This woman was at the Institute and she died in labor…" He took a step closer to Magnus.

"Uh-huh. So what are you getting at, dear?" Magnus asked looking curiously at the mess of blankets wrapped in Alec's arms.

Alec sat down next to Magnus to let him see the baby. Magnus gaped his mouth a bit, but controlled it by biting his lip. Alec asked, "Can we keep her?" Magnus opened his mouth as if to say something, but quickly stopped. Alec added, "Look at her, Magnus! Sh- she is perfect! Beyond perfect. She is just… I couldn't just abandon her, Mags. I- I was just-" he started, but Magnus had put his lips to Alec's to kiss him firmly. After a second, he turned his head to look at the baby. "What will we call her?"

Alec widened his eyes. "You mean-"

Magnus grinned, "Yes. I mean."

Alec beamed and leaned in to kiss Magnus harder this time. Magnus pulled back soon after and asked, "You never answered me. What is this little bundle of sunshine's name?"

Alec looked at Magnus. "I don't know," then he added with a smirk, "You have been alive for 400 years, haven't you spent any time thinking up baby names?"

Magnus chuckled, "It would take years for me to tell you all the baby names I have picked out. But we are not having that many kids, so please by your angel, do not bring home too many more babies."

Alec laughed and sighed. "I have no idea. Honestly. You pick something, and I will tell you what I think, okay?"

Magnus sighed dramatically. "Fine. Hmm…" Alec smiled as Magnus thought. Alec carefully, avoiding hitting the baby, wrapped his arms around Magnus and rested his head on Magnus' chest. He breathed in the soothing scent of Magnus and listened to his consistent heartbeat. "What about… Avril?"

Alec wrinkled his nose, "Avril? No. No way. Next."

Magnus chuckled and Alec could feel the vibrations of his voice. "Umm, Charlotte?" Alec shakes his head. "Kira?" Alec repeats his motions. "Fine then. Why don't you come up with something, cupcake?"

Alec thought a second. "What about… Annabeth? Anna… Belle… Annabelle?"

Magnus looked at him with a look of pure love. "That is perfect. Annabelle. I love it."

Alec looked at him, "Really?" Magnus nodded and leaned his head closer to Alec. Then, he pecked his cheek with a soft kiss and asked, "You seem really tired. Maybe you should go to sleep."

Alec shook his head. "Can't yet. We have nowhere to put Annabelle. She needs a crib and a ton of other stuff."

Magnus gave him an amused look, "And you don't think that I can provide those things?"

Alec gave him a confused look at first, but Magnus stood up to hand Alec the baby. Magnus smiled and snapped his fingers. Before his very eyes, there was everything a newborn infant could possibly need and more. Alec chuckled at his ridiculous husband. "You did pay for all of this, right?"

Magnus sighed and snapped his fingers once more. "Yes, darling. Of course." He looked at Alec, whose blue eyes had dark circles under them. His face looked worn out and his whole demeanor was exhausting. Magnus walked to Alec, put his arm around him, and murmured, "Go to bed, Alexander. She will be here tomorrow. You look like you are about to fall over from exhaustion as it is." He leaned in to kiss Alec's forehead.

Alec sighed, "But I don't want to go to bed without you. And I can wait. I-"

Magnus huffed, "Darling, I will be there soon. Please. Just. Go."

Alec gave in and held Annabelle's hand for a moment before saying goodnight and handing her to Magnus. He smiled wearily and walked up to the bedroom. After he left, Annabelle started crying, so he changed her diaper and fed her. Then, he put her in the crib and covered her with a small blanket. He tucked her in and softly kissed her tiny cheek. "Goodnight, Sunshine." He smiled as he walked upstairs to the bedroom. He walked through the door and found Alec passed out on the bed with blankets all wrapped around him. Magnus chuckled at his husband and started to change out of his clothes. He turned off the light and crawled into bed, facing Alec and letting their legs and bodies touch. Alec curled into Magnus and turned over in bed, yawning. "Maggie?"

Magnus looked at Alec, "I thought you were sleeping." Alec smiled and curled into Magnus, resting his head on his shoulder and wrapping his arms around his torso. "I love you, Alexander."

"Mmm, I love you, too," was the last thing Alec said before Magnus kissed his cheek and Alec fell asleep with Magnus playing with his raven hair.


	3. Dealing With Loss

**Author's Note: Hey guys. So this series of TMI fanfiction stories, but the actual TMI characters themselves only appear a few times. Most characters are OC, these characters are all related to the TMI characters somehow. You just have to wait to figure it out. Thank you so much if you are still reading my ramblings. These are original characters and story lines that my friend and I started writing last year and still have yet to finish. We hope you will read them and tell us what you think. Thank you to everyone who will read it :)**

**Disclaimer: The canon characters, Magnus, Alec, Isabelle, Simon, Clary, Jace, etc, are not ours, nor will they ever be sadly. We owe that to Cassandra Clare.**

**Warning: Major Character death! This one is really, really sad and angsty, guys. Also, self-harm, possibly triggering. **

Isabelle was lying on the familiar couch at the Institute. She was waiting for Alec and Jace to come back with pizza. Clary and Magnus were out at a concert for a faerie band that they both fangirl over. Suddenly she heard footsteps down the hall and she thought it was either Rylan or Kyle. She looked around and then realized that Simon was at home with this kids. She got up and started to find the source of the noise. "Jace? Alec?" She called out down the empty hallway. She made her way to the end of the hallway. "Hello?" She called out again. She peeked her head around the corner and her heart dropped to her stomach. She could feel the flesh burn in the acid. She felt like throwing up. What the hell? How? She took in the sight before her. A large green blob whose fat rolls ooze of black slime. It's skin looks sleek. Suddenly, smelling her scent, the demon turned to face her. Its face was huge and it had teeth that stuck out of its mouth in an upward fashion. Drool dribbled from its hungry mouth. It's been forever since she's actually fought a demon by herself. She dedicated her time to being a mother rather than being a full Shadowhunter. She knew the clave disagreed with the decision but she felt it was right in her heart. She grabbed the familiar whip from around her wrist and snapped it in the air. The Demon whipped its head around and roared a horrendous sound. She internally shivered and her face hardened Be strong Izzy. Be strong. She glared the demon down and smacked her whip towards it. The long glistening whip smacked the skin of the demon and shot ooze all over her. She looked up to see the demon with a gash in its skin. Come on Iz. She ran into one of the rooms as the blob started running after her. She pulled her phone out and called Simon.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Simon. I need you!" She exasperates.

"Babe. What's wrong?" He asks with worry in his voice.

"There's a demon. I need you to help me. I can't do it by myself." She rambles out quickly

"Wait, what!? A demon? In the Institute? Where are Alec and Jace?" He asks loudly.

"Simon quit asking questions! Just get your ass over here! I need you now! The kids will be fine. Just leave them there!" She yells into the phone. Suddenly the Demon slams into the door. "Fuck!" She yells. "Simon. Now." She says then hangs up the phone.

Within minutes Simon is at the Institute. His heart is pounding through his chest and his dagger is in his hand. He has no idea how large this demon is or where Izzy is. He runs through the door. "Isabelle? Where are you?!" he yells. "Simon!" He hears her say in return. He runs towards the sound of her voice. He runs down the hallway and into one of the near rooms. He see's the room is destroyed. Rubble lies all over the ground and dust is flying everywhere. "Izzy?" He says into the empty room. Suddenly he looks down and hears a grunt.

"Simon?" He hears coming from a body on the ground. The dust soon starts to settle and the world seems to stop for Simon. Isabelle. She's lying on the floor with half of her leg missing. His heart drops to the floor and he suddenly feel all of the remains in his stomach lurch up his throat. Simon pukes all over the floor and suddenly he's back to his senses. He covers his mouth and falls to the ground beside Isabelle. "Izzy." He whispers. He pulls her close to him. He head lies on his chest. "Oh baby." He says as a tear falls down his face. He kisses her forehead softly and grips her to his chest. "Simon.." she coughs out as blood trickles out of her mouth. Suddenly an ear-rattling roar shoots through the air. Simon whips his head around and takes in the sight of the demon. Fear suddenly courses through his veins. Mother of God. He's still not used to being able to say holy words such as God. He lays Isabelle on the ground and stands up to face the demon. He pulls his dagger out and runs the attack. Suddenly, like a flash of lightning the demon flicked it's head to Simon and bit his arm off. Simon howled in pain. He fell to the ground right beside Isabelle. He looks over to his arm as blood pours out of it. Isabelle, feeling herself and the pain fading, looks over to him and tears fall down both of their faces. "I love you…" She whispers with a blood filled mouth. He winces in pain and tries to smile at his wife. "I love you too." He replies grabbing her hand. "Forever." he adds. She closes her eyes and rasps for her breath. "And always." She spits out. Suddenly Isabelle's eyes roll to the back of her head and her chest stops moving. Simon cries out in pain. He's not sure if it's from his missing limb or if it's the feeling of his heart shattering and shooting shards through the rest of his body. "Izzy…" He whispers, knowing she's dead. He realizes he doesn't hear any more noises. He tries to look up and find the demon. I will fight. He thinks to himself. He looks up in time to see an unknown man standing in the doorway staring at him and Isabelle lying on the floor. "Who the hell…?" is all he manages to say before he starts choking on blood. The man smirked at the dying couple. Suddenly that smirk triggered something in Simon's brain. "Sebastian?" He spits out with hatred and disgust. I thought you were dead… Suddenly the world went black and Simon faded into a deep dark abyss. The last thought that coursed through his mind was of his two children, Rylan and Kyle.

* * *

><p>Alec laughed as Jace told another hilarious story about their insane children. Alec was holding the pizza box when they walked in. He had not spent this much time with his family, Jace and Isabelle in particular, as of late. They were all busy with other things. They all had kids and families of their own, but tonight they were all planning to hang out for a while before returning to their normal lives. He opened the door and walked into the Institute. He strode into the living area and dropped the pizza. "What the hell, man? We were going to e-" Jace walked in to join Alec in the room. He widened his eyes as he looked from the pizza on the floor to the chaotic mess of blood and ichor and… bodies. Jace took it all in for a moment and ran over to the bodies. He kneeled down and said with wide, shaking eyes, "No. No. No. NO," he moved the body to see the face. Isabelle. "Fuck. Izzy…" He murmured. With a panicked look, he yelled, "Alec!" He looked back to see a frozen Alec, standing there with a blank expression.<p>

"Alec!" He yelled more urgently, "Ass hole, bring me your stele!" Then, he remembered the other body. No. No. No. Not Clary. It can't be. He threw himself on the floor next to the other body, seeing it clearly was not his wife, he looked at it more closely. Simon. He closed his eyes. He had dealt with blood and gore and death before, but this was different. He looked at Alec, who was still frozen in place. Jace felt all the substance he had in his stomach rumbling dangerously as he leaned down and it all came out. He threw up everything in his stomach and looked up to see Alec was kneeling next to Isabelle with his stele. Alec tried to iratze her wounds, but it was too great and they both knew it. After Alec had been trying to succeed in the iratze drawing for over 10 minutes, Jace whispered, "Alec." But Alec acted as if he did not hear anything. He drew another and another and another. "Alec!" Jace said more forcefully. "Alec, it's too late. We were-" he choked, "too late." Alec tried once more and stopped. He sat there for 20 minutes before he moved again. He stood up quickly and threw his stele forcefully at the wall. "FUCK!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Jace looked at Simon and Isabelle once more. "Alec, we need to call the others." Alec stared at the ground and bit his lip as he gripped his fists. Jace walked to Alec and grabbed him, "Come on." Alec looked at him frantically, "No- Whe- We can't just leave them!" Jace looked at him and dragged him outside the Institute. "We aren't leaving. You just need to get out of there." Alec just let himself be dragged outside. Jace stood there for a moment. "You going to call them, or me?" Alec did not reply, so Jace took a deep breath and took out his phone. He punched in some buttons and held it up to his ear with an anxious look. How do you tell your wife that her best friend since birth is dead?

"Hey, babe!" Clary said into the phone. Jace's heart broke. "Hey… Are you guys on your wa-" Clary interrupted, "What? Sorry I can't hear you very well." She was yelling, so obviously she could not hear him. Shit. He said louder and more clearly, "Come back now. Okay?"

She replied, "Okay… Is-" but Jace could hear no more. The call ended and he sat on the ground. Alec already was collapsed on the floor in a sitting position. He had the same blank look on his face as he continued staring at the floor. He started biting his nails and Jace was reminded of all the times when they were younger that he had seen him do the same thing. Jace felt his stomach wrench again and started dry heaving, seeing as everything substantial in his stomach was on the floor of the Institute. He heard a loud voice say something about "missing the best part." Then, he heard running steps over to him and Alec. Magnus went to Alec and, after seeing his face, asked, "Darling, what's wrong?" Alec just mumbled something about "too late". Clary was at Jace's side in no time, rubbing his back and saying it was going to be okay. He finally got himself under control enough to spit out, "It's Simon and Isabelle." He looked at Clary and saw a flash of fear across her face. "Where are they?" Jace gestured to the Institute door and Clary asked with a hurt look, "Then, why the hell are you guys out here?" Jace looked over at Alec, who Magnus had curled in his arms whispering something loving in his ear, and back at Clary. "We-" he choked, "were too late." He looked at the ground with tears stinging his eyes for the first time. He blinked them away as he heard Clary ask, "But- I mean- But they're okay. Right?" she asked, "Right?" She let down her brave eyes as the tears made their way down her cheeks. She looked at Jace, "Right?" She repeated with a shaking voice. She looked at Alec and Jace as if they were lying. She started to run into the Institute. She made her way into the living area and saw the mass destruction and the blood. She gasped as she saw Simon and Isabelle lying on the floor. She ran over to Simon as the tears kept streaming down her face. She leaned her head onto his and kissed him softly on the forehead. She started sobbing as she laid her head on his chest. She suddenly felt light headed, and at that moment, Magnus came into the room and wrapped his arm around her. "Come on, biscuit." He pulled her back outside, looking at the bodies with sadness. When they got back outside, Jace and Alec just stood there. Magnus went back to holding Alec tightly and Jace wrapped his arms around Clary. Magnus walked slowly over to Jace and Clary. "Should we, um," Magnus started, "Call your parents?" He directed his question at Jace, seeing as how Alec hadn't said a word since he threw his stele. Jace nodded and blinked. "Yeah. I-" he breathed, "I don't know why I didn't- uhm- think of-" he paused as he felt his head spinning. "Jace?" Clary asked quietly. Jace shook his head, "Sorry. I'm fine." He pulled out his phone just as Clary passed out right in his arms. He held her up with Magnus' help. Magnus asked, "Want to come home with us for now, Jace?" Jace nodded in reply. They carried Clary to the road, where they got a mundane taxi to Magnus' apartment.

* * *

><p>A Couple Days Later:<p>

The cold wind and small droplets of rain pelted against Alec's bare arms. He had stupidly left the apartment with no coat, no sweatshirt, not even a long-sleeved shirt. He watched his breath at a heightened speed than normal. Normally he was fairly calm, but since the attack, he had not really been willing to talk much to people, including Magnus. Magnus. He felt bad and yet, he could not bring himself to tell anyone how he was feeling, what was going through his head. He had walked out when Magnus got home. He had said he needed time alone and Magnus had just let him leave. Magnus tried to be comforting. He tried to talk to Alec about what happened. He tried to let him know he was there. Alec knew he was trying. He just wasn't helping and Alec didn't have the courage to tell him otherwise. As he walked down the cold sidewalk, he felt his eyes watering from the cold, hard wind. He blinked and continued walking. Suddenly, he realized that he had automatically come to the Institute. He sighed. After all of his life running from this place, he was here without intending to be. He decided that it should be cleaned up in there by now, so he made his way into the Institute. He went straight into the training room, but heard a noise. A… wailing? By the angel. He heard it again and followed the noise as quietly as he could. When he ended up outside the bathroom door, he heard something move on the other side. He stood quietly only a moment before he burst through the door faster than lightning and pulled out his seraph blade. He looked around and saw a figure crouched down on the tile, facing the opposite way. The red mess of hair gave her away. Alec lowered his blade, "Clary?"

She sniffed and turned around, revealing bloody arms and deer like, green eyes. "Alec?" She wiped her face, failing to wipe her eyes, but managing to smear blood on her cheeks. She swallowed, "What are you doing here?" He noticed how grotesque she looked. Her face was sunken in and she had dark circles under her eyes. She looked like she had lost a ton of weight, and considering how skinny she was before, she looked sick. She was extraordinarily pale and her nails were red from what he assumed was from her biting her nails down to the nub. She looked like she had not brushed her hair for days. Her whole face seemed somehow slimmer than before.

His eyes widened as he rushed over to her. He got out his stele and started drawing one. He looked at her hard after she was healed. "Doing the same as you, I guess. Trying to cope." He sighed. "This isn't the first time, is it?"

She slowly shook her head, "No," she looked at him pleadingly and whispered miserably, "Please don't tell Jace. Please."

Alec looked back at her, "I'm not going to tell anyone, Clary. But please don't do this again. If Jace, or anyone else, found out about this…" He shook his head.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes, "I am so so sorry. I just- I couldn't- I-" she broke off and started sobbing. Alec sat next to her and let her lean her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and said, "I understand."

She sniffed, "Have you-" she broke off, leaving the question dangling in the air.

He shook his head. "No. But I understand because for the past three days, that is all I can think about. That I should be the one dead, not her. Not Max. Not Simon. I-" his voice broke. He stopped and took a deep breath.

She looked at him a second, "You can't control what happens to everyone, Alec. I get you want to protect everyone, but you just- you can't stop everything. You can't protect them from everything."

He nodded a little, "Yeah," he suddenly had a thought, "Where is Jace?"

She replied, "He's out doing something having to do with the clave."

He nodded and sighed, "Okay. So... " He looked at her awkwardly, "Do you- I mean- Do you want to talk about it?"

She let out a laugh, "Do you want to talk about it?"

He chuckled lowly, "No. I suppose you don't either. But at some point, we are going to have to. Both of us." He gave her a look.

She nodded, "Yeah. I guess you're right. Want to go first?" She laughed.

He responded, "Hell no," he paused a long moment. He thought about the reasons for him not talking to Magnus, or Jace, or anyone else for that matter. Suddenly, he saw Isabelle's face in his mind. He tried to block it out. He tried to contain his emotions. He looked at the floor that was covered in blood. "I wake up every day," he breathed, "and think she is going to be here. That, you know, if I go to their house, they will be there." He stopped and grimaced. His voice broke, "And they're not. She's never coming back." He took in a stuttered breath. He closed his eyes a minute.

Clary reached out to hold his hand. "I know," she went on, "I have gone through his death once before, but this time it's-" she blinked the tears away, "This time it's real." She said meekly. "This time, he's really gone." Her voice broke and her nose flared as the tears started again. She took a moment to wipe them away.

Alec mumbled, "I wish I would have hugged her more." Clary gave him a confused look. He went on, "You know, we never really hugged. Now it's too late." Clary sniffed and wound her arms around him. They stayed in the friendly embrace for what seemed like hours, but was only moments. Alec took a breath, "I'm sorry for how I treated you."

Her eyebrows furrowed, "What are you talking about?"

He answered, "When you first came here. I treated you so terribly. I'm sorry." He looked at her with sad eyes.

"I thought we got over that a while ago?" She smiled.

He forced a smile, "Yeah." He looked at the floor again. "I'm going to clean this up. Maybe you should-" he paused to look at her, "maybe you should go in a different room for now." She nodded and hugged him once more before leaving the room. He cleaned the room up so no one would find it. Then, they parted ways and Alec went to go back to the apartment.

* * *

><p>Another Day Later…<p>

Jace walked into the apartment to see Alec lying on the floor with his stele in his hands. He looked like he had been wearing the same clothes since that night. His dark, unwashed hair was framing his pale face with sullen eyes and dark circles around them. Magnus had told Jace that Alec had not been sleeping at all. He told him he still would not say more than a word of response, not matter what Magnus had tried. Jace took a step towards Alec and said, "Hey." Alec did not respond or so much as look up at Jace. Jace walked over to him, "Alec." He paused a second, waiting for something. "Alec, will you at least look at me?" Alec did not move. "Come on, asshole. Alec!" He suddenly rushed Alec, hitting him square in the jaw. Alec moaned a little. "Answer me!" He punched him again, this time in the stomach. And again. "Talk to me, shithead!" Alec sat up after a moment and tackled Jace. They fought and rolled around for a moment, until Alec was on top with rage in his dark blue eyes. He hit Jace's nose, making it start gushing blood. Then, he began to get off of him, but Jace said, "Talk!" He ran into him again and knocked him back to their previous position. "Or at least beat me to a pulp. Maybe it will make you feel better, you know." He hit Alec and Alec groaned as he hit him back. Alec climbed on top of Jace once more and started wailing on him. After they had been fighting for about twenty minutes, they laid on the floor side by side. Alec with his jaw bruised and Jace with his nose bleeding. They looked at each other and smiled a little. Alec took a breath, "I'm sorry." Jace looked at him, "What for?" Alec sighed, "You know what for." He looked at the ground, "I know I should talk to you. And Magnus." Jace nodded, "Yeah, you should. But I know that comforting you is not the best way to get to you." Alec asked, "How's Clary?" Jace looked at him with sullen eyes, "How's anyone." Alec looked down and asked, "It's my fault." Jace's eyes widened in confusion, "What?" Alec repeated with blank eyes, "It's my fault." Jace gave him a look, "No. Alec, it isn't. We just got there too late." Alec shook his head, "No. I-" he swallowed, "I froze and didn't give you the stele and I just freaked out like a little kid and I just- it's my fault that they're dead. And Max. I killed both of my siblings." Alec covered his face with his hands. Jace put his hand on Alec's shoulder, "None of that was your fault. It was demons. We were just too late, okay? And you still have to put up with me, so…" he tried to joke. Alec forced a laugh, "Thanks." He pulled his hands away from his face and revealed wet eyelashes. He wiped his face quickly and took a deep breath. Jace asked, "For what? For beating you up?" Alec let out a breath. "Yeah, for that, Jace." Jace laughed and stood up. He reached his hands down to Alec and helped him up. He pulled him in for a hug. "Now maybe you should go be with Magnus." Alec gave him a questioning look. Jace smirked, "Oh, don't tell me you don't want to apologize or just be with him after all of this." Alec looked up, "Yeah." They broke apart and Jace left Alec to himself, waiting for Magnus to come back home.

* * *

><p>Alec let out a breath as his boyfriend fixed his tie for at least the 30th time that day. They had somehow managed to make it through the dreadful service without making fools of themselves. Alec felt Jace touch his shoulder as he walked out of the room with Clary trailing close behind. Magnus said, "Well, this is a lovely wake." He tried to lighten the mood, and failed. Alec grimaced and turned to look at the continuously growing louder children running around. It was Jace's kids, Cole and Maryssa playing with Isabelle's kids, Kyle and Rylan, and their own child, Annabelle. Kyle seemed to want to play with Cole, but Cole only tugged Rylan's dark hair. Maryssa was just standing there looking at the others like they were nuts. Annabelle was spinning in circles and trying to make herself dizzy. They started running around again after Cole "tagged" Rylan. She laughed and they all ran in different directions.<p>

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus, "I don't know what they will do with those poor kids… I wish we could just take them, but the Clave won't have it for unsaid reasons." He sighed in Magnus' neck. "We should go. I think everyone needs some time to himself or herself and it's not like we have to say-" he paused and looked at the ground, "say goodbye," another pause, "because they were Shadowhunters and they were-"

Magnus interrupted him and stroke his hair, "Baby, it's going to be okay." He put his head next to Alec's and held him tighter. "I'll go get Anna, okay? And we can go home whenever you want."

Alec nodded and watched as Magnus went to pull Annabelle away from the other children. Rylan seemed to have started crying over something and Cole was looking at her as though she was the only thing that existed. The last time Alec looked at the kids, Cole was hugging a crying Rylan as Maryssa rolled her eyes. When Magnus brought Annabelle back to Alec, they said goodbye to everyone in the room. Then, they walked into the next room, where they found Clary and Jace in a comforting embrace as Clary had tears streaming her face. Alec cleared his throat and continued walking towards them. He picked up Annabelle and told her, "Say goodbye to uncle Jace."

Annabelle reached over to hug him over Alec's arm as she kissed his cheek. "Bye-bye!" She said.

Jace smiled and hugged her back, "Goodbye, Anna. Be good for your daddy and Maggie, okay?" She nodded and leaned to hug Clary, "Bye-bye Clay!"

Clary laughed and hugged her back. "Bye, sweetheart. Love you." She kissed her cheek.

Magnus hugged Clary and whispered his condolences to her as Alec went to Jace. "You okay?" Alec asked.

He nodded, "Better than I was a few days ago, I guess. You?"

Alec nodded, "Yeah," he sighed, "Now I just have to figure out what to do next." He glanced over at Annabelle, Magnus, and Clary, who were all still talking.

Jace gave him a questioning look, "Well, the first step is getting dressed. And showering. And brushing your damn teeth because you don't want to smell."

Alec laughed and quickly wrapped his arms around Jace, "Be good, Jace. Don't hurt yourself, otherwise you will hurt your beautiful family, you hear me? Don't be stupid."

Jace chuckled, "'K, but that goes for you, too. No being an asshole, okay? Talk to your hubby." He smiled wanly. Alec nodded and headed over to talk to Clary. He turned to Magnus, "Want to go wait outside? I will be there in a second. I will just catch up." Magnus nodded and picked up Annabelle to carry her outside. Alec turned to Clary, "How are you doing?"

She looked at him, "A lot better. Still in shock, I guess, but better. You?"

He nodded, "Better. I am glad. You had me worried-"

Clary looked quickly at Jace and back to Alec, "You didn't tell anyone did you?" She said urgently.

He shook his head, "Why would I? I have no reason to do that. Just don't do it again, or I will. Okay? If you have no one else, just know you have me. And I will be here for you to talk to." He added and let her hug him. She kissed his cheek and whispered, "Thank you, Alec Lightwood." He nodded and walked to meet Magnus.


	4. Reniel

**Author's Note: Hey guys. So this series of TMI fanfiction stories, but the actual TMI characters themselves only appear a few times. Most characters are OC, these characters are all related to the TMI characters somehow. You just have to wait to figure it out. Thank you so much if you are still reading my ramblings. These are original characters and story lines that my friend and I started writing last year and still have yet to finish. We hope you will read them and tell us what you think. Thank you to everyone who will read it :) As you can see, this chapter is the start of the Original Characters. The Canon characters will still show up every so often, but here it goes. Please tell us what you think! Thank you again :)**

**Disclaimer: The canon characters, Magnus, Alec, Isabelle, Simon, Clary, Jace, etc, are not ours, nor will they ever be sadly. We owe that to Cassandra Clare.**

Daniel was lying on the couch in the back on his office at the bookstore. He was playing one of his favorite games, looking at pictures in a magazine and shifting into them. He was pulled back into reality when he noticed his beautiful girlfriend Winnie walking to the room. He smiled and looked at her, "Hey there."

She stood a little ways away and replied, "Hey," she paused and added, "Where were you last night?" She continued standing and her eyes flickered from the ground to his eyes.

He shifted back into himself and sat up on the couch. "What do you mean? I was here all night." He said questioningly.

She bit her lip and replied, "You weren't." She stood up straighter and looked at him harder.

He looked back confused, "Yes, I was. What's this about?"

She breathed and took a moment to think this through. Should she ignore the issue once more and go back to pretending that she didn't know. She could still be happy, right? No, she thought, I need to do this now. Otherwise, nothing will ever change. She took a deep breath and replied, "Who was here last night?"

Daniel's heart dropped and he looked around, "What do you mean?" he started to stutter, "I was...by. Myself."

She shook her head. "No, you weren't."

Daniel's head dropped, "Fine, I won't lie to you. I was with someone else."

She looked at the ground. I will not cry in front of him. Then, she lifted her head and glared at him, "Why? I mean, if you don't want me anymore, just tell me. I will leave right now. And I won't care. Neither will you evidently." She knew she was lying. She would care. She would hurt like hell. She didn't know what she would do without Daniel. She felt like her chest was going to explode; her heart was beating so hard. She started breathing heavier and had to calm herself down.

Daniel put his head in his hands and sighed. "Of course I want you, I love you. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry." He looked up at her and saw the hurt on her face, "I know you won't forgive me, you probably never will. But you know how I am, how I live. I have to reproduce to keep my people alive. I don't have feelings for this girl, I just need her pregnant. That sounds shitty I know, I'm sorry."

She breathes in deep and realizes how close she is to having a panic attack. She keeps breathing for a moment and doesn't reply.

Daniel looks up sees the hurt on her face. What have I done? I'm going to lose the only woman I've ever loved. "Winnie, I'm sorry."

]Rebekah takes in a heavy breath as her voice shakes, "I know that is what you have to do to survive…" she pauses, "But I can't be with you when you do. I can't." She looks straight at his eyes.

Daniel's heart drops. "What do you mean? Don't say those kinds of things! Of course you can. I mean, I'll stop. I'll stop, I promise. Is that what you want? Please!" He stopped to take a breath and make sure no tears escape his eyes. "Please… don't leave me." He says as his voice cracks. He bows his head as one tear falls down his cheek.

Rebekah thinks about it and just sits down. "I know it's not the first time you have done this. I just haven't said anything." She felt herself headed for a panic attack.

Daniel stops and realizes he's acting weak. Suddenly, his body stiffens and he glares at the ground. Rage overwhelms him. "Whatever Rebekah! You don't understand. If you don't want me anymore then fine. But you'll regret it." He storms off and walks outside and sits in his car. He punches the steering wheel, causing the horn to honk. He leans his head against the steering wheel and screams. He feels like his whole world has just shattered. All he can feel is pain and anger. He starts his car and drives to the nearest bar.

Rebekah sits there, in Daniel's now deserted bookstore. She realizes that her breathing has gotten out of control. She tries to breathe in and out normally, but finds herself sobbing. The tears finally start falling as she sits there, feeling as if her world is empty. Her heart is shattered. Daniel was her first real relationship. Her first love after Magnus, who doesn't count for obvious reasons. Daniel is her everything, but she knows she had to try and fix this; otherwise it would get out of control. She just continues sitting there with her head in her hands as she sobs over what she is supposed to do with her life.

Daniel wakes up with his head in his hands and his hands on the bar. He looks around and everything is fuzzy. He tries to stand, but stumbles. He grabs the chair and slowly starts to walk, trying to focus his eyesight. He pushes a blonde tramp out of his way and mumbles, "call me." She makes a disgusted sound and huffs away, calling him an asshole. He continues his way outside and makes it to his car. He searches for his keys and screams when he can't find them. He then looks over to the passenger seat and finds them lying there. He grabs them and fumbles to put it in the ignition. Once the car is started her puts it in reverse and starts to pull out, almost hitting a blue ford truck on the way out. He starts driving down the road to his house, swerving and focusing in and out. Finally, he pulls up to his house and surprisingly parks in the driveway. He stumbles out of the car and walks up to his house and opens the door. He walks in and looks up to see Winnie. He looks confused. "Did you change your mind?" Hope starts to dwell up in his chest. "Why would I want to be with a scum like you" She replies. All hope he just thought he felt, shattered. Suddenly, what he thought was Winnie, disappeared. He sighed and took all of his clothes off and fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

><p>Rebekah walked to the buzzer and pressed it. Once, then twice. The rain falled down all over her hair and face, making her makeup smear more than it was. She took a deep breath and waited for a moment, with the cold wind turning the rain into hurtful pellets. She wrapped her arms around herself and heard a familiar booming voice, "WHO DARES CALL UPON THE MAGNIFICENT MAGNUS BANE, HIGH WARLOCK OF BROOKLYN, AT SUCH AN UNGODLY HOUR!?"<p>

She sniffed and replied, "It's Winnie." She brushed her hands over her face trying to look at least presentable. There was a beep and the door opened. She walked through and walked up the stairs. When she got to the door, she was greeted by a familiar tall man standing in the doorway. He took in her appearance, put his arm around her and led her inside without a word.

They walked to the couch and she sat down. "You want a drink, cupcake?" Magnus asked, eying her. When she nodded, he handed her a glass that appeared out of nowhere in his hand. She chugged it and it refilled itself. She looked at Magnus for a moment and turned her gaze back down to the floor. Magnus put a hand on hers and squeezed. "Daniel?" He asked carefully. She nodded in reply and felt her eyes stinging again. Magnus grimaced, "He's a dick. Wanna talk about it?" She shook her head and opened her mouth as if to say something, but close it again. "He's a shifter, you know. He has to- to be with other women to k-keep his species going. I just-" she took a deep breath and felt Magnus squeeze her hand. "I can't be with him knowing that. And I've known for a while, but I finally did it and now… I didn't know where else to go. I'm sorr-"

Magnus shook his head, "No, no, no, Winnie. No need to apologize, is there? You know you are always welcome here. I'm sorry about him."

She shifted closer to him and looked up at him. "You're such a good person."

He chuckled, "Not really." He put his arm around her.

She shivered and rested her face in his neck. She could feel his breathing as she smelled his familiar sandalwood scent. "I love you more than anyone, you know that?"

He looked at her, "As do I, cupcake."

She looked at him hard and leaned in slowly to kiss him on the lips. He responded and she continued kissing him harder and more needy. His hands roamed her body as hers went up his shirt. The kiss turned sloppy and teeth started clashing. She moved so that she was straddling him. He put his hands in her hair and tugged a little. She gasped a little and continued to kiss him. His hand brushed over her face and he thought it felt moist. He let her kiss him until she leaned her head on his forehead to breathe. Her breathing was ragged, even more-so than what his was. He looked up at her as she opened her eyes. She was crying. He looked at her with caring eyes. She shook her head and wiped her eyes, then resumed kissing him.

They ended upstairs in Magnus' colorful bed with their clothes thrown around the room. Rebekah laid next to Magnus and put her hand on his chest. She put her head on his chest and felt him breathing. "Winnie, are you okay?"

She smiled up at him, "Physically? I have had worse," he just looked at her, so she added, "I'll be fine. Thanks." She leaned up to kiss him softly this time. She yawned and laid back on his chest and fell asleep.

Magnus looked down at Winnie. The girl he had taken in for years. The girl who became his best friend. The girl who saw him as a mentor of sorts. He looked at her face. She looked so… tired. Not like a sleepy person, but tired of life. She had gotten to the age where she was starting to come to terms with how hard being immortal really was. After being alive so long, you start to stop feeling. Magnus hoped that she had not reached that extreme yet, but it was coming. He brushed his hand over her face, feeling the warmth of her soft skin. He loved this girl so much and he could see how upset she had been lately. She kept commenting more and more about Daniel and his lifestyle. Magnus had seen this day coming for a while. He was waiting for them to end it because of Daniel being a complete dick, but he did not tell that to Winnie. Magnus thought she deserved better. She had always been easily susceptible to anxiety attacks and the like. She tried to keep up the facade of being happy and like nothing ever touched her, but when you got down to it, she was just a girl scared of what will happen tomorrow. Magnus had quickly learned to read her emotions and body language. He could tell she had been through hell and at some point, she would tell him more about it. He sighed as he closed his own eyes and fell asleep.


	5. First Day of School Pt 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys. So this series of TMI fanfiction stories, but the actual TMI characters themselves only appear a few times. Most characters are OC, these characters are all related to the TMI characters somehow. You just have to wait to figure it out. Thank you so much if you are still reading my ramblings. These are original characters and story lines that my friend and I started writing last year and still have yet to finish. We hope you will read them and tell us what you think. Thank you to everyone who will read it :) Sorry guys. The only reason I am updating again today is because I won't be in town for a couple days. So here it is. Please tell me what you think :)**

**Disclaimer: The canon characters, Magnus, Alec, Isabelle, Simon, Clary, Jace, etc, are not ours, nor will they ever be sadly. We owe that to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

><p><strong>First day of school: Ashley's P.O.V.<strong>

I was late for my first class at the new school and I wanted anything but to go to a high school. I was angry already because of the random gang of werewolves decided to try to attack me. I managed to make it to school alive, wishing I hadn't. Anyways, I had to sign up for my classes in the front office. That process took another twenty minutes because the secretary lost my transcript or something. So I am walking down the hall to find my locker and go to lunch. I go to my assigned locker and put my bag and books in it. Then, the bell rings loudly in my ear, so I look around and start walking in the direction of my next class. I make it down the hall and turn the corner and as I walk in the door, I run into someone. I look up at the person who I ran into and I see an extremely attractive guy in front of me. "Oh, my gosh! I am so sorry!" _Great I sound like an idiot. _I leaned down to pick up the books I caused him to drop. "It's okay." he said as he handed me my books as I was looking at him nervously. "I think you are a little lost," he said, "It's time for lunch." I looked at him with stupidity radiating off of me. I felt myself blushing as I said, "Oh." _Yep. That's me. I am the dumbest, clumsiest person ever. _"Okay. Thanks." I turned to walk away. "Hey wait," he said as I turned back to him. "I'll walk you there." I smiled a little and replied, "Okay. Thanks." _I don't know what else to say. _"I'm Ashley." He replied, "I'm Kyle, nice to meet you. Are you new here?" I looked at him and smiled nervously, "Is it that obvious?" He replied by laughing, "Just a little, we don't have girls like you around here." I raised an eyebrow, "Girls like me?" He looked like he thought for a second and replied, "Uh, yeah. You're just… Never mind. Here's the lunch room." I smiled and replied, "Thanks again. It was nice to meet you…" _Love being the new kid, where you eat by yourself, do homework by yourself, and have no friends. This will be a great day. _He broke through my thoughts and said, "So uh, do you have any other friends yet?" I looked at him and said, "No, I just got here because… well it was kind of a crappy morning." He replied with a look of understanding, "Yeah, I know how those go. Totally had one myself this morning." I smiled and said, "I'm sorry. Well, do- I mean… Do you, maybe, wanna sit with me?" I asked, looking at the ground. He thought for a moment and replied, "Well you can sit with me and my sister if you'd like?" I looked at him with alarm, "I- Never mind. I mean, I don't want to i-intrude or a-anything." I looked back at my hands. He smiled, "Don't worry you won't be. Now come on before they run out of food in there." Then, he started in the direction of the cafe. I followed him through the line, where he spilled some fries. "oops...I'm a klutz" he said awkwardly. "Me too," I smile back. I look at him and he is amazingly handsome. He is extremely muscular and tall and has this rebellious look to him. _I like it. _Whoa, where did that come from? He replied, "Here let's go to the table now."


	6. First Day of School Pt 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys. So this series of TMI fanfiction stories, but the actual TMI characters themselves only appear a few times. Most characters are OC, these characters are all related to the TMI characters somehow. You just have to wait to figure it out. Thank you so much if you are still reading my ramblings. These are original characters and story lines that my friend and I started writing last year and still have yet to finish. We hope you will read them and tell us what you think. Thank you to everyone who will read it :)**

**Disclaimer: The canon characters, Magnus, Alec, Isabelle, Simon, Clary, Jace, etc, are not ours, nor will they ever be sadly. We owe that to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting Ashley In Kyle's P.O.V.<strong>

I was already tired from working on that damn research paper in English. Not like I did any actual work...I copied and pasted. Thank you Google! Rylan woke me up with a slap to the face. Kind of stung...she's lucky I didn't prance on here for it. On the way to school I stepped in gum. Do people not know what a trash can is? God Damn. I managed to survive first set of classes. Thankfully that lunch bell rang, I forgot to eat breakfast this morning. Then of course I drop my books. I lean down to pick them up and finally make my way out the door. I'm the last one to leave; great looks like I won't get any food. I was distracted by my phone when I ran into something. I look down to see what I hit when I this beautiful girl. "Oh, my gosh! I am so sorry!" She said obviously flustered. "It's okay." I leaned down to help her with our books and hand her hers. "I think you're a little lost." I said, "It's time for lunch." I didn't know what to do. Do I offer to show her the way? Duh you do Kyle! What's wrong with you? "Oh. Okay. Thanks." She said embarrassed. "Hey wait," I call after her. "I'll walk you there." Score, first day of school and already talking to a girl "Okay. Thanks." She said. She introduced herself. "I'm Kyle, nice to meet you. Are you new here?" I looked down at her and smiled, "Is it that obvious?" She asked. I laughed, "Just a little, we don't have girls like you around here." she looked at me funny. Shit..I suck at flirting. "Uh..Yeah..You're just...Never mind. Here's the lunch room." I said flustered. God why can't I be normal? She smiled at me and said, "Thanks again. It was nice to meet you…" What do I say? "So.. Uh. Do you have any other friends yet?" She looked like she was thinking about something and I totally interrupted. Oops. "No, I just got here because… well it was kind of a crappy morning." She said. I looked at her surprised. "Yeah, I know how those go. Totally had one myself this morning." She smiled and said, "I'm sorry. Well, do- I mean… Do you, maybe, want to sit with me?" I looked at her surprised. I don't normally sit with anyone. I don't have any other friends other than my sister and she's not so popular herself. "Well you can sit with me and my sister if you'd like?" I asked shyly. Am I sure I want her to meet Rylan? She can be kind of rude to get to know in the beginning. She replied flustered, "I- Never mind. I mean, I don't want to I-intrude or a-anything." I looked at her and smiled. "Don't worry you won't be. Now come on before they run out of food in there." I said and smiled and started heading for the café making sure she was still following me. I handed her a tray and looked at her. Man she's beautiful. I tried not to stare, even though it was hard. Her eyes just kind of draw you in. I start to get my food and accidently drop some fries on the floor. "Oops...I'm a klutz" I say awkwardly. "Me too." She says reassuringly. Thank God I'm not the only one here. "Here lets go to the table now."


	7. Meeting Rylan

**Author's Note: Hey guys. So this series of TMI fanfiction stories, but the actual TMI characters themselves only appear a few times. Most characters are OC, these characters are all related to the TMI characters somehow. You just have to wait to figure it out. Thank you so much if you are still reading my ramblings. These are original characters and story lines that my friend and I started writing last year and still have yet to finish. We hope you will read them and tell us what you think. Thank you to everyone who will read it :)**

**Disclaimer: The canon characters, Magnus, Alec, Isabelle, Simon, Clary, Jace, etc, are not ours, nor will they ever be sadly. We owe that to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

><p><strong>First Day of School in Rylan's P.O.V.<strong>

This morning started off crappy. My alarm didn't go off and seems neither did my brother's. I got up and showered really fast and threw my long curly hair up into a ponytail. I stopped to look at myself. Hey there beautiful and I winked at myself. Yeah I'm a little cocky and vain at times. But hey got to be to get through high school right? Ha-ha many people say I'm like my brother Kyle. I'm not really. I'm sassy and he's awkward and shy. I'm only shy when it comes to those super sexy studs. AKA: Channing Tatum. Ever see that man walking the street. BOOM. Mine. I run down the hall and change into my skinny jeans and a graphic tee. I run down the hall and walk Kyle up by slapping him. That's what he deserves for not getting up. I'm not his caretaker. Okay that's a lie I am technically, but only because our parents died. Normally they would re-adopt us to another family but I guess they lost our files and they say we were never in the system. But whatever I got a job and am now raising Kyle by myself. We don't have much family. Except for Aunt Jen. She visits periodically. On the way to school Kyle stepped in some of my gum I had spit out yesterday. hahahahaha oops. I swear I'm a loving sister. I love my brother more than anything. I slept through the first three classes and skipped the fourth and headed to lunch early. I sat at me and Kyle's usual table. We sit alone because well neither of us has many friends. He's an awkward dweeb and I'm a bitch from hell...at times. I'm really not all that bad. I waited until I heard the bell for lunch ring and I headed up and got my food. I don't normally eat anyway so I just sat and played with the chicken nuggets. Jesus where is he? He's more than 10 minutes late and lunch is only 30 minutes long. I was about to get up and look for him myself when I finally saw him walk in and with… wait a minute. Is that a girl he's talking to? She's pretty...but I don't trust her. Not yet anyways. Proud of my little bro. They make their way over and I just look up at the girl then at Kyle. "You're late." I say flatly. Kyle sat down and the girl right next to him.

"Who's this?" I say looking at the girl. "This is Ashley...she's new." Kyle replied. Heh so that's it. Hitting on the new girls now are we brother? She smiled at me...I felt the need to smile back so I gave her a halfhearted one. "Hi, it's nice to meet you." She says. "Hi, I'm Rylan." I say back. "What grade are you in?" I ask. If my little brother is going to have a crush, I might as well be nice to her. "I'm a sophomore. You?" She replies. "I'm a junior and I'm ready to get out of this hell hole." I said and laughed. "Yeah, that makes sense." She said back. I ignored her and I looked at my brother. "So why so late little brother? I know it doesn't take that long to find your way to the café." "Well Ashley was lost, I helped her find her way to lunch." He said blushing. Okay, so my brother was flirting with her, I can tell. "Alright, well you too have fun." I said getting up. I started to walk away but turned back around. "Oh and nice to meet you Ashley." I said kindly. I really don't want to come off as rude.


	8. Back to Ashley

**Author's Note: Hey guys. So this series of TMI fanfiction stories, but the actual TMI characters themselves only appear a few times. Most characters are OC, these characters are all related to the TMI characters somehow. You just have to wait to figure it out. Thank you so much if you are still reading my ramblings. These are original characters and story lines that my friend and I started writing last year and still have yet to finish. We hope you will read them and tell us what you think. Thank you to everyone who will read it :)**

**Disclaimer: The canon characters, Magnus, Alec, Isabelle, Simon, Clary, Jace, etc, are not ours, nor will they ever be sadly. We owe that to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>P.O.V. Ashley (continued)<strong>_

_I followed him to a table with another girl sitting there. She looked like Kyle. She must be his sister. Duh. She looked at Kyle and said, "You're late." He sat down and I sat next to him awkwardly. His sister looked at me and asked, "Who's this?" Kyle replied, "This is Ashley...she's new." I smiled at her, "Hi, it's nice to meet you." God, I sound like a complete loser. "Hi, I'm Rylan." she replies as she smiles back at me, "What grade are you in?" she replied, "I'm a junior. You?" She laughed, "I'm a senior and I'm ready to get out of this hell hole." I laughed at that and said, "Yeah, that makes since." She ignored me and I looked at my hands. Yup. This is going great. She looked at Kyle. "So why so late little brother? I know it doesn't take that long to find your way to the cafe." He looked at her and replied, "Well Ashley was lost, and I helped her find her way to lunch." He was blushing. She thought for a minute and got up from the table. "Alright, well you too have fun." She started to walk away but turned back around. "Oh and nice to meet you Ashley." "You too." I said like an idiot. He led me back to the hall, where our lockers were. "Well, I uh. Thanks again," I sound like I want him to leave me and never talk to me again, even though I have no friends as of ever. "What, uh, class do you have?" he asked prying into my thoughts. I replied. "Oh, um hang on." I pull out my schedule and look for the period after lunch. "I have English 11 next." He smiled a little, "Me, too. Want me to walk you there?" I smiled because Kyle's smile is contagious like that. "Yeah, that'd be nice." He continued to smile and said, "Okay, then. Let's go." and he walked me down to the English room and we sat at two empty seats in the back. I don't know what to say…_


	9. Kyle

**Author's Note: Hey guys. So this series of TMI fanfiction stories, but the actual TMI characters themselves only appear a few times. Most characters are OC, these characters are all related to the TMI characters somehow. You just have to wait to figure it out. Thank you so much if you are still reading my ramblings. These are original characters and story lines that my friend and I started writing last year and still have yet to finish. We hope you will read them and tell us what you think. Thank you to everyone who will read it :)**

**Also, sorry about not posting for a while. I had some grade problems and needed to focus on my studies. But tada! Here it is, and we would love you to review and follow us and tell us what you think! :)**

**Disclaimer: The canon characters, Magnus, Alec, Isabelle, Simon, Clary, Jace, etc, are not ours, nor will they ever be sadly. We owe that to Cassandra Clare.**

**P.O.V. Kyle**

After lunch I offered to take her to her next class, we just so happened to have the same one, English 11. It was 5th period so we didn't have much left of the day. We sat in the back so we could talk without getting noticed. I'm pretty sure our English Teacher smokes weed. Not that I can judge. I used to be into those things after my parents died. I guess you could say it was my way of coping with it. Rylan helped me get out of it though. She's been a great sister. She's so strong. I don't understand how she's made it this long with a straight face everyday. I know she breaks down some nights though. I hear her in her bedroom crying. I never say anything about it, she doesn't like talking about our parents. I broke out of my thoughts and looked over at Ashley, She looked uncomfortable. "Don't like english?" I whispered.


	10. The Bite

**Author's Note: Hey guys. So this series of TMI fanfiction stories, but the actual TMI characters themselves only appear a few times. Most characters are OC, these characters are all related to the TMI characters somehow. You just have to wait to figure it out. Thank you so much if you are still reading my ramblings. These are original characters and story lines that my friend and I started writing last year and still have yet to finish. We hope you will read them and tell us what you think. Thank you to everyone who will read it :)**

**Disclaimer: The canon characters, Magnus, Alec, Isabelle, Simon, Clary, Jace, etc, are not ours, nor will they ever be sadly. We owe that to Cassandra Clare.**

**P.O.V. Ashley**

While we were sitting in the back, not talking. He looked like he was thinking about something pretty hard, so I decided not to butt in. I suddenly smell blood and I was hit by the realization of just how hungry I was. I hadn't had my normal meals for a day, and now I was starved. I looked at him and had to not breathe for a moment. After a few minutes, he looked up at me and whispered, "Don't like english?" I nodded and walked out. I just left without telling the teacher or anyone. I am out in the hallway, then everything goes black. All of the sudden I feel arms around me and I smell delicious human blood and I sense the warmth of a body around me. I lift my chin and bite the person. After I drink the rich liquid, I look at the person I have just drank from and I realize it is Kyle's sister. Shit. She is unconscious now, so I grab her and drag her into the closest closet. I look at her with horror and try to make sure she is going to live. Then, I realize just how much I drank from her. Shit. So I realize that the only way for her to stay "living" is for me to give her my blood right now. I cut my arm and put it up to her mouth, when she sniffs it and bites me to drink my blood. She is laying down on the floor and then, her eyes flutter open. She has gorgeous brown eyes that shimmer as she looks at me in first confusion, then horror. I put my hand over her mouth as she tries to scream. Then, I look at her and say, "Please don't scream." She looks back at me with frightened eyes and nods slowly. I slowly take my hand away and her eyes are wide. "What the hell?" she asked. "I am so sorry. I just.. I was so hungry and you were there and I was passed out and I am sorry! I did not want to do that! That is the last thing I wanted to do!" She gave me a questioning look, "What are you?" I look back at her, "I am a vampire. So are you… now." Then, she said, "A what?" I repeated myself and she gave me a funny look like she thought I was crazy. _Of course she thinks I'm crazy. She probably thinks I am crazy and have rabies or something._


	11. The Bite in Rylan's POV

**Author's Note: Hey guys. So this series of TMI fanfiction stories, but the actual TMI characters themselves only appear a few times. Most characters are OC, these characters are all related to the TMI characters somehow. You just have to wait to figure it out. Thank you so much if you are still reading my ramblings. These are original characters and story lines that my friend and I started writing last year and still have yet to finish. We hope you will read them and tell us what you think. Thank you to everyone who will read it :)**

**Disclaimer: The canon characters, Magnus, Alec, Isabelle, Simon, Clary, Jace, etc, are not ours, nor will they ever be sadly. We owe that to Cassandra Clare.**

**The Bite In Rylan's P.O.V.**

After i left the café I didn't feel like going back to class. So I started wandering the halls. About 10 mins after fifth period I notice a girl stumbling down the hallway. I stand up and head that way to see if she's okay. The next thing I know she faints and I just barely catch her. I didn't recognize her at first, but I noticed her as that one girl Kyle was talking to...I don't remember her name. Starts with an 'A' I think? I hold her and start to help her up when she bites me! I felt a sting of pain and then a rush of adrenaline and a pure feeling of ecstasy. Then everything went all black. I'm still barely conscious and I hear the girl say "Shit." I feel her dragging my body into a room then I feel something against my lips. I instinctively bite it and it has a bitter taste, like metal. It doesn't taste good, so I stop. Suddenly I wake up and look at the girl. "Please don't scream," she pleads. She looks more frightened than I feel. "What the hell!?" I ask loudly. I look around and notice we're in a janitor's closet. "I am so sorry. I just..I was so hungry and you were there and I was passed out and I am sorry! I did not want to do that! That is the last thing I wanted to do!" She rambles on. I give her a questioning look. What the hell is this chick talking about? Hungry? Then why didn't you eat at lunch! "What...What are you?" I ask thinking she's some sort of cannibal or something. She looks at me "I am a vampire. So are you…. now." Okay this girl's crazy. No way she's dating my brother. "A what?" I ask. She repeated herself. Uh okay. Whatever you say psycho. Not everyday you have some freak bite you in the hall, then feed you their blood, then tell you you're a vampire. Someone's been watching too many Twilight movies.


	12. Kyle Again

**Author's Note: Hey guys. So this series of TMI fanfiction stories, but the actual TMI characters themselves only appear a few times. Most characters are OC, these characters are all related to the TMI characters somehow. You just have to wait to figure it out. Thank you so much if you are still reading my ramblings. These are original characters and story lines that my friend and I started writing last year and still have yet to finish. We hope you will read them and tell us what you think. Thank you to everyone who will read it :)**

**Disclaimer: The canon characters, Magnus, Alec, Isabelle, Simon, Clary, Jace, etc, are not ours, nor will they ever be sadly. We owe that to Cassandra Clare.**

**P.O.V. Kyle**

I had asked Ashley a simple question. She looked as though she was going to get sick. I felt bad for her. I debated whether or not to go check on her. I decided she'd come back eventually. Until 7th period ended and I still hadn't seen her. _What the hell? Where did she go?_ I started walking the halls after class was over and I walked fast down the halls. I still didn't see them. Until then I finally say Rylan leaving a closet. I ran up to her. "Why were you in a closet?" I asked. She looked a little shaken up and took a little while to answer. "I went in there to take a nap." she replied. "Uhh..okay? Well have you seen Ashley? She ran out of class and I'm worried about her." I asked, hoping she had. she looked a little surprised. "Oh more worried about your little girl crush than your own sister?" She laughed. I looked at her. "Shut up." She laughed at me. I was getting annoyed. "Really Rylan, have you seen her?" She got serious. "I think I saw her go outside earlier." I looked at her confused. "I thought you said you were napping?" She looked around. "Whatever, look she's outside." I looked at her. "Okay. Fine." I went outside to look for Ashley.


	13. Ashley Again

**Author's Note: Hey guys. So this series of TMI fanfiction stories, but the actual TMI characters themselves only appear a few times. Most characters are OC, these characters are all related to the TMI characters somehow. You just have to wait to figure it out. Thank you so much if you are still reading my ramblings. These are original characters and story lines that my friend and I started writing last year and still have yet to finish. We hope you will read them and tell us what you think. Thank you to everyone who will read it :)**

**Also, I am truly sorry to anyone who just got a multiple different notifications from me. My chapters were all messed up. Sorry :( **

**Disclaimer: The canon characters, Magnus, Alec, Isabelle, Simon, Clary, Jace, etc, are not ours, nor will they ever be sadly. We owe that to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V. Ashley<strong>

I was freaking out. I had just killed a person. Not just any person. I killed Kyle's sister. I bit her and drank her blood and killed her and made her a vampire. I was about to start hyperventilating from breathing so fast. I can't do this. Not right now. No. I will not have a freak out attack. Gosh, Rylan is looking at me like she is about to run away screaming to tell the authorities there is a wild carnivore on the loose. Well, there goes my chances of ever having friends. I look at her, "I am so sorry. I- please… please don't f-freak… out…" I say as I start breathing faster and faster between talking. I suddenly feel dizzy all over again and I feel like I may pass out again. I look at her again and she raises her eyebrows to look at me. "Look," she said, "I won't tell anyone as long as you don't, like, bite me again. Ever. Okay? But I really, really got to go, right now, otherwise Kyle will worry." She continued to look at me pleadingly and I reply, "Okay." That sounded intelligent. She got up, opened the door, and walked out. I can hear Kyle and Rylan talking outside the door. I know I shouldn't eavesdrop, but I listen closely. "Why were you in a closet?" Kyle asked. I was worried about what she would say, but all she said was, "I went in there to take a nap." He said, sounding confused, "Uhh..okay? Well have you seen Ashley? She ran out of class and I'm worried about her." Even through all that had just happened, I was still giddy. I smiled and wanted so badly to leave the closet and talk to him, but I decided it would look very weird for me to come out right after his sister. "Oh more worried about your little girl crush than your own sister?" She laughed. Then, I heard him reply, "Shut up," then after a moment, "Really Rylan, have you seen her?" She replied, "I think I saw her go outside earlier." He sounded suspicious,"I thought you said you were napping?" Rylan replied, "Whatever. Look she's outside." He said, "Okay. Fine." I heard him stomp down the hall and the door opened as I fell. Rylan was standing there giving me a look, "Eavesdrop much?" I looked at her, "Sorry, I just wanted to not make it worse and more suspicious by coming out right next to you."


	14. Rylan

**Author's Note: Hey guys. So this series of TMI fanfiction stories, but the actual TMI characters themselves only appear a few times. Most characters are OC, these characters are all related to the TMI characters somehow. You just have to wait to figure it out. Thank you so much if you are still reading my ramblings. These are original characters and story lines that my friend and I started writing last year and still have yet to finish. We hope you will read them and tell us what you think. Thank you to everyone who will read it :)**

**Disclaimer: The canon characters, Magnus, Alec, Isabelle, Simon, Clary, Jace, etc, are not ours, nor will they ever be sadly. We owe that to Cassandra Clare.**

**P.O.V. Rylan**

I watched as Kyle walked down the hall. When I heard a thunk and I look to see Ashley on the floor. "Eavesdrop much?" She looked at me. "Sorry, I just wanted to not make it worse and more suspicious by coming out right next to you." I looked at her. "Well thanks for not making me look like a closet lesbian." I laughed. "Now you better get outside before Kyle realizes I lied." "Okay" She replied. I watched her pick up her bag and head outside. As soon as she was gone I ran out the back door of the school and ran home as fast as I can. I can run pretty fast, I used to be into track before my parents died. _Don't think about that Rylan, Get home._ I reached the front door and tried to find my keys. I couldn't grab the right one and get it in the keyhole. After what seemed like forever, I got in and I ran upstairs and started pacing back and forth in my room. What does she mean I'm a vampire? How can that be? Those things don't exist except in books! She must be crazy! I grabbed my laptop and looked up "_Abnormal Creatures_" Until I found a tab for vampires. It didn't help me much other than tell me that they suck blood. Blah Blah Blah. Everyone knows that much. Then finally I found a website with an old folktale about how vampires turn you into a vampire. It sounded just like what happened to me….My Heart dropped. _I'm a vampire._


	15. Ashley Once More

**Author's Note: Hey guys. So this series of TMI fanfiction stories, but the actual TMI characters themselves only appear a few times. Most characters are OC, these characters are all related to the TMI characters somehow. You just have to wait to figure it out. Thank you so much if you are still reading my ramblings. These are original characters and story lines that my friend and I started writing last year and still have yet to finish. We hope you will read them and tell us what you think. Thank you to everyone who will read it :)**

**Also, I know these have been really short, but after this one, they will start being longer. :) Thank you anyone who has read these and left reviews giving me feedback. It truly means a lot to have the support from you :)**

**Disclaimer: The canon characters, Magnus, Alec, Isabelle, Simon, Clary, Jace, etc, are not ours, nor will they ever be sadly. We owe that to Cassandra Clare.**

**P.O.V. Ashley**

She looked at me and laughed, "Well thanks for not making me look like a closet lesbian. Now you better get outside before Kyle realizes I lied." I looked at her with wide eyes. _How can she be so natural about this? This has to be the freakiest thing that has ever happened in her life, right? When I was bit, I freaked out and I never really got over that. I guess some people are just born to be calm in every situation. _"Okay." _I don't know what else to say in this situation. _I grabbed my bag from my locker as quickly as possible and walked as fast as I could outside. I saw Kyle, who was clearly looking for me. I walked closer, but acted like I wasn't looking for him.


	16. Meet Amira

**Author's Note: Hey guys. So this series of TMI fanfiction stories, but the actual TMI characters themselves only appear a few times. Most characters are OC, these characters are all related to the TMI characters somehow. You just have to wait to figure it out. Thank you so much if you are still reading my ramblings. These are original characters and story lines that my friend and I started writing last year and still have yet to finish. We hope you will read them and tell us what you think. Thank you to everyone who will read it :)**

**They will only get longer from here, I swear. Thank you to anyone reading this! It has been so great and exciting to see so many feedback! You guys are literally the best! 3 :)**

**Disclaimer: The canon characters, Magnus, Alec, Isabelle, Simon, Clary, Jace, etc, are not ours, nor will they ever be sadly. We owe that to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

><p><strong>First Day of School: Amira's P.O.V.<strong>

Walk faster, Amira. Walk faster. I looked around and saw the mess I made. I didn't mean to, I swear I didn't. He was being mean to that poor little kid. I didn't know what else to do. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. Breathe, Amira. Breathe. The moment replayed in my head:

I was walking down the street listening to my ipod and looking around at the park I was passing on my way to school. I'm new to this town, so I obviously don't know anyone. I live in this abandoned apartment. It has a shower and one light that works. That's about it. I don't mind really. It's a hell of a lot better than living with the Johnson's. I don't even want to think about that. I hear something that sounds like a scream and it breaks me out of my thoughts. "HELP ME! PLEASE! OW! STOP IT!" I hear someone yelling. It sounds like a little kid. I get a little sensitive to people being abused or hurt, I've experienced enough of that. I started running and I turned a corner and saw these guys beating up on this little, black kid. I know this is a bad part of town but wow, I never thought I'd have to see this. I yelled at them, "Hey! What are you doing!?" They looked at me. They all looked about my age. I saw this look in their eyes. They started smiling. "Oh you want some sweetheart?" One of them said. I just looked him straight in the eyes and focused. I felt the itching sensation I get everytime my magic comes out. Suddenly, the guy was about 10 feet in the air. "Leave. Him. Alone." The guy started screaming and the others ran away, leaving the little kid alone. I looked down at him and ignored the guy screaming bloody murder. I'm pretty sure he pissed himself, too. "Are you okay, kid?" He looked terrified and slowly shook his head. "Good," I said as I threw the other guy a couple feet. He scrambled to stand up. "What the hell was that! You freak!" He yelled as he ran away. I'm pretty sure I saw tears in his eyes along with a wet spot on his jeans. I looked down at the kid. "Don't tell anyone about me, please?" He smiled softly. "Thank you," he said. I smiled and started walking away. Then, I heard people talking, lots of people. Oh no. What did I do? "Excuse me! Miss! Please!" I heard a reporter say...Oh God. I covered my face and started running down the street. I definitely can't go to school now. I turned and went into my favorite coffee shop. I don't have much money, but I like to buy a $0.50 coffee. I never actually drink it, but if I don't buy something, they threaten to kick me out. After waiting in line, I finally got my coffee and I sat down at a booth and looked down at my coffee. I was thinking about what just happened, when I looked up and noticed a beautiful girl. She smiled at me and started walking my way.


	17. Coffee Shop

**Author's Note: Hey guys. So this series of TMI fanfiction stories, but the actual TMI characters themselves only appear a few times. Most characters are OC, these characters are all related to the TMI characters somehow. You just have to wait to figure it out. Thank you so much if you are still reading my ramblings. These are original characters and story lines that my friend and I started writing last year and still have yet to finish. We hope you will read them and tell us what you think. Thank you to everyone who will read it :)**

**Meet one of my favorite characters, Winnie (Rebekah) 3 3 (Their ship name is Wamira) xD 3**

**Disclaimer: The canon characters, Magnus, Alec, Isabelle, Simon, Clary, Jace, etc, are not ours, nor will they ever be sadly. We owe that to Cassandra Clare.**

**Coffee and Donut Shop**

Rebekah was in the coffee shop in line for her daily donut and coffee. She was wearing cheetah print skinny jeans, a hot pink skin-tight tank top, and black high heels.

Amira was sitting alone at her usual table, playing with the rim of her coffee cup. She never actually drank the coffee, just got it to make herself feel important. She looked around and noticed a girl walk in. _Hm funny I've never seen her here before_ she thought.

Rebekah got her coffee and donut and started looking around. She saw this very attractive girl sitting alone at a table. She smiled at the girl, who was looking at her. Then, she winked and walked towards her. She stood by the girl and realized how gorgeous this woman was. She has the sexiest red hair and the more compelling face with eyes to match. Not to mention her amazing bod. Rebekah continued to smile at her, "Hello there, beautiful."

Amira noticed the girl noticing her. She blushed slightly. _Okay amira don't do anything stupid._ She smiled at the girl and then noticed the girl walking towards her _Oh crap. Oh Crap._ Amira's known she's liked girls ever since the 5th grade when little Johnny Black did a dare that included kissing her. Long story short Johnny ended the day with a broken nose. The closer the girl got the more she noticed her bright blue eyes and long brown hair. Not to mention her slim body and amazingly pink lips. _Focus Amira_. The girl spoke to her. "H..Hi.." Amira stuttered back in reply.

"Mind if I sit with you? You see, I am all alone this morning and I feel the need for some attractive company," she winked again at the attractive girl.

Amira laughed and blushed, "This seat's empty." She said pointing to the chair across from her.

Rebekah smiled and took the seat. Then, she started sipping her coffee. She looked up at the girl and asked with a cocked head, "What's your name?"

Amira admired the girl and the way that she moved ever so gracefully. "Amira" she said softly. "Yours?"

"Rebekah, but people call me Winnie," she smiled and continued to sip her coffee.

Amira just continued to play with the rim of her coffee cup and smiled. "I love your name. But why do people call you Winnie if your name is Rebekah?"

Rebekah laughed, "My last name is Bronwyn, so people have just taken to calling me that as a nickname, I suppose. Do you have any nicknames I should know about?" she smiled deviously.

Amira smiled. "Nope, just Amira. Sounds like A mirror. but uh...I promise that's not what it means."

Rebekah laughed again, "Well, that's good. I like your name far too much for you to use a silly nickname."

"Well thank you." Amira smiled. "Do you come here often? I don't recall seeing someone as good looking as you here before."

"I actually used to go to that little coffee shop that apparently was shut down for health reasons or something or the sort… Anyway, so I have started coming here. What about you?" She sipped her coffee.

"Yeah, I heard about them...They found roaches in the coffee beans or something. Gross. And i've been coming here for months now. I just recently moved to town not too long ago."

Amira said looking at her coffee then up at Winnie.

Winnie smiled and agreed, "That is disgusting considering I drank that coffee daily for a year," she made a face, "Where did you move from?"

Amira looked around uncomfortably. This was a part of her past she didn't like to talk about. Especially not with strangers… So she lied. "Washington."

Winnie could tell something was up, so she didn't push. She smiled and replied, "I have been there before! I loved it! So how are you liking New York?"

Amira smiled at her and pretended like she knew what she was talking about. "Yeah it was a great place. And as for New York, It's nice as long as you overlook the rude strangers on the street or the people who are constantly stealing your taxi's and all of the exhaust fumes."

"Well, maybe you just haven't met the right people or been to the right places," she smiled again.

Amira looked at the girl's smile and blushed. _Gosh she's beautiful_ "Yeah, probably not. So what about you? Where are you from?"

"I was born in Norway. But I am from nowhere and everywhere," she sipped her coffee. Then, she realized her coffee and donut were gone. So she strutted over to the trash and threw away her cup. "Do you not like coffee?" She asked as she walked back and sat down.

Amira looked down at her cup and looked back up. "No, not really. They just threaten to kick me out if I don't buy a cup."

Winnie laughed and really looked at the girl. _She looks a little flustered, more than what I can cause. She looks young, too. Not too young, though. Maybe I should offer to show her around… I need to get to know this girl. She is so beautiful and she looks like she should be in school… I love red hair… _"So how old are you? You look young enough to be in school."

Amira looked around.."Yeah, I kinda skipped today. Didn't feel like going. But i'm 17. You?"

"I am 17, too," she smiled and gave a questioning look, "Why'd you skip? If you don't mind my asking."

"Uhh well, It was a rough morning. Decided I wasn't in the mood." Amira replied to her question.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she paused and gave Amira the first semi-serious look she has seen Winnie give. It looked sincere and she added, "I don't mean to be prying. I guess you just seem like a very interesting person."

"Thanks, you do too. Sorry I don't ask very many questions. I'm not a talkative person." Amira said shyly. "Do you go to school?" She asked.

"I noticed," she smiled a little, "Nope. No school for me."

"Oh, why not? If you don't mind me asking." Amira replied.

"I guess I just don't like going to school. I sorta don't like the school atmosphere," she said with a smile. _I can't tell her I am a warlock. Not yet._

"Did you drop out?" She asked in reply looking at the girl.

"Yeah, I guess you could call it that," she thought for a moment. _I don't have to lie to her completely…. _"I just never actually went to school." She responded. She wished she could tell this girl about why she never went to school. But this chick seems like a mundane.

Amira noticed something was off about this girl, when suddenly she felt that unique itching sensation. She panicked "I'll uh be right back, too much coffee." She said and ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She never noticed until now that he eyes change colors. She ran into a stall and sat there, hoping it would go away.

Winnie was confused for a moment. Then, she was debating whether to follow Amira and make sure she was okay. She decided that might be creepy to the other girl, so she just sat

and waited for Amira to return.

Amira was in the bathroom stall when she heard someone walk in. She tried to contain herself so she won't make a lot of noise. The last thing she wanted is someone to walk in and get hurt. She's already hurt someone today. She heard heavy footsteps walking and she started holding her breath. The next thing she knows she hears doors slamming open. She jumped and kept her hand over her mouth. _What the hell_ she thought _Is someone that anxious to go pee?_ Then she heard another and another until she saw the feet stop at her door. _Oh God…_ She thought again. Then suddenly her door opened and she saw an older man with white hair staring at her. He smiled in a way that sent shivers down her spine. "Excuse me...this is kinda taken at the moment." She said shakily. "Amira Lane?" He said in a deep raspy voice. "Uh..Yeah?" She said questioningly. He smiled again even bigger. Amira saw a flash of bright white light then everything went black.

_Okay. It has been 10 minutes. No one takes that long to pee. Well, I suppose she was kinda freaking out… I should go check on her… _She got up and went to the bathroom. She called for Amira many times until she got worried. She looked in all the stalls and she saw a piece of paper. She grabbed it and read it. There was a ripped picture of a woman. That woman was Amira. _What the hell is this? _She took the paper and, after one final check to make sure Amira was not there, she went back to her apartment to take a closer look. When Winnie got back to her house, she picked up a spellbook, let down her glamour, and got to work on a tracking spell. Winnie finished the tracking spell and it claimed that Amira was at a random abandoned house in the middle of nowhere.


	18. Meeting the Shadowhunters

**Author's Note: Hey guys. So this series of TMI fanfiction stories, but the actual TMI characters themselves only appear a few times. Most characters are OC, these characters are all related to the TMI characters somehow. You just have to wait to figure it out. Thank you so much if you are still reading my ramblings. These are original characters and story lines that my friend and I started writing last year and still have yet to finish. We hope you will read them and tell us what you think. Thank you to everyone who will read it :)**

**Disclaimer: The canon characters, Magnus, Alec, Isabelle, Simon, Clary, Jace, etc, are not ours, nor will they ever be sadly. We owe that to Cassandra Clare.**

**Meeting The Shadowhunters**

While Winnie was walking towards the abandoned house, she walked into two very attractive shadowhunters. They were both tan and had brown hair. Winnie looked at the male and said, "Hello, shadowhunters. What are you doing out at such a late hour?" The girl, who looked younger, looked at the boy, who shrugged.

The boy looked at Winnie and asked, "Warlock?"

Winnie smiled and said, "Well, nice to meet you, but I must go rescue a beautiful maiden."

She started walking off, but the boy got in her way, "Wait? You are going to save a girl?"

She looked at the boy, "Don't even think it. She doesn't play for your te-"

The boy interrupted, "What is her name? Is she a witch?"

She gave him a dumbfounded look, "No. Hardly so. Why are you asking so many questions?"

"What's your name?" he asked, ignoring her once more.

"Spiderman," she laughed.

"This is serious business, warlock!" he said in a low, warning voice.

"Tell me what this is about, shadowhunter, and I will answer your dumb questions. But I don't have time for your crap! Go interrogate the next downworlder that walks by!" She yelled as she tries to walk by, but once again, he stops her.

"Okay, we don't have time either, so shut your mouth and listen," he looked at her seriously, "There is a missing witch who was seen this morning by a couple people, one of which being my sister. She saw her and she also saw a very powerful and dangerous wizard there watching her. She told our parents, they run the Institute, about the witch and now we are trying to find her. Do you know where this girl could be?"

"I don't think the girl I am looking for was a witch, but I suppose that may explain the aura I got when I met her. Also, that would explain the tracking spell screwing up the first fifty times. It is bringing me to a random abandoned house, not if you won't leave this alone, come with me or let me go because this girl is in danger whether or not if she is a witch." Winnie started walking and they walked beside her. The girl was still silent as she had been. _I wonder what's up his butt._ Then, out of nowhere there was a girl on the ground in front of a confused tan shadowhunter.

"I- I'm so-" She looks at the shadowhunter, "Oh, shit! You are one of those!" She yelled obnoxiously. First, she starts looking at the shadowhunters, then her eyes move to the unglamoured Winnie. Then, she started hyperventilating. They all give each other questioning looks.

Then, little tan shadowhunter says to her, "Shh. Calm down. How can you see us?"

She stared at him for quite some time, "I- I," Then, she tried to run away, so Winnie puts a binding spell on her so she can't move. She looks at Winnie with hatred and she looked back at her.

"We do NOT have time for this!" she yelled to the boy. Then, upon seeing the aghast expressions of the other two, she continued, "We can come back to talk to this girl after we save Amira. Come on!" she yelled as they ran off, leaving the girl frozen on the spot.

They walked/ran all the way to the house and decided the shadowhunters were gonna be sneaky and they made their way inside. They looked around the house and the girl found a door leading downstairs. They slowly and as quietly as possible, walked down the stairs to find Amira and a white haired old man.


	19. Saving Amira

**Author's Note: Hey guys. So this series of TMI fanfiction stories, but the actual TMI characters themselves only appear a few times. Most characters are OC, these characters are all related to the TMI characters somehow. You just have to wait to figure it out. Thank you so much if you are still reading my ramblings. These are original characters and story lines that my friend and I started writing last year and still have yet to finish. We hope you will read them and tell us what you think. Thank you to everyone who will read it :)**

**Disclaimer: The canon characters, Magnus, Alec, Isabelle, Simon, Clary, Jace, etc, are not ours, nor will they ever be sadly. We owe that to Cassandra Clare.**

**Saving Amira**

Amira woke up in a dark room. She looked around and she couldn't see anything. She tried to move her feet and they felt like they were tied around something. She could wiggle her toes and her fingers. That was a good sign. She tried to look around in the dark to see if she could see anything. She couldn't. Then she heard a door slam. "H..Hello?" She asked softly, "Who's there?

Suddenly a bright light came on and she blinked trying to see. She saw that same old man again.

"Good, you're awake." He said in his raspy deep voice. "What do you want with me?" she asked softly. "I know what you are. I want your powers." She looked at him like he was crazy. "What!? What are you talking about? You creep let me go!" She screamed. He laughed and gave her another shiver down her spine. It was like nails on a chalkboard. "You don't know who I am little girl. I'm the most powerful wizard in all of the world. I take powers from new witches like you. Most of you are willing. You don't want the power. You know you don't." He was right. She didn't want the power. But what she wanted even less was to allow him to have it. "You'll never get it." He sneered at her. "I thought we'd do this easily but I guess not." The many approached Amira and started to touch her head when they heard a loud BANG BANG.

After Winnie and the Shadowhunters who have yet to be named got downstairs, Winnie saw Amira and the Shadowhunters started after the man. After the Shadowhunters got the man under control, Winnie ran up to unbind Amira. She did a quick unbinding spell and suddenly Amira fell to the ground because the binding was holding her in the air. Winnie helped her up and started taking her up the stairs. "Are you okay?" Winnie asked with concern evident in her eyes as she looked at Amira.

Amira was shaken up after this whole incident. She looked at the unglamoured Winnie confused. "W..Winnie?" She asked in a shaky voice.

Winnie looked at Amira with a confused look for a moment. _Why is she looking like I am naked? _She looked down at herself to make sure she was wearing clothes. Then, she widened her eyes in realization. "Oh, um, yeah. It's me, darling." She smiled a little. Then, Amira almost fell again, so Winnie grabbed her hand and put her arm around Amira to help her up the stairs.

After they got up the stairs Winnie helped Amira to a chair. Amira looked at her. "What are you?" She asked.

"You just got kidnapped by some witch hunter wizard guy and you want to know what I am? You must be really into me," she winked and smiled, "I am a warlock. And you ma'am are a witch."

Amira laughed a little and looked down. "No, I'm a freak." She said quietly.

"I look like this and you are calling yourself a freak? You sure you didn't hit your head or something?" she grinned at Amira.

"I am, I can't control these...these powers or whatever you call them. They come and go when they please." Amira replied still looking down.

"I'm sure someone can teach you to use them. Most powers like that eventually calm down and become normal. Eventually, you will be able to control them," Winnie said, trying to be reassuring. "If it helps, I had to go through this when I was a kid. You see, warlocks have different maturing powers and mine just hated me. I was always shooting people with fire and trust me, dear, that never ends well. But it gets better. In fact, if you wish, I'm sure I could help you learn to use them properly," She smiled.

Amira looked up at Winnie. "You'd do that?" she asked.

Winnie laughed, "Of course," she paused and looked slightly pained for a moment, "Are you saying no other warlock has ever offered to train you?"

Amira looked confused. "I've never met any other warlocks. I don't even know what those one guys were that ran in and saved me from that old man."

"Oh, those are the Shadowhunters. They were coming to save you at the same time as me… Anyways, normally witches are watched by warlocks and then trained eventually to make them… less… dangerous, shall we say." She replied.

"Oh...How did they know about me?" She asked, "Do you think i'm dangerous?" Amira asked softly.

Just as she said that, the Shadowhunters came up with the old man in a binding. Amira flinched at the sight of the old man. Winnie looked at Amira and said, "I honestly haven't seen your powers in action, but even if they are, they won't be for long," she looked at the Shadowhunters, "I never caught your names, Shadowhunters."

The boy looked up and saw them all looking at him. "I am Cole Grey of the New York Institute. And this is my sister, Maryssa."

Maryssa glared at him, "Thanks, brother," she said rudely, "I am fully capable of introducing myself to some warlocks."

"Excuse me. Not that I wish to interrupt any sibling drama, I do however wish to get this old hag, in desperate need of some deodorant. Seriously, do you shower?" she sniffs and continues, "Anyways, are you guys gonna take him? I can take Amira home." She looked at the Shadowhunters. "Also, we kind of left that chick outside."

Amira looked around at the Shadowhunters. "Thank you guys..for saving me and thank you too Rebekah."

Winnie smiled. She kind of liked the way her real name rolled off Amira's lips. _No, now is not the time to think about that. _"You're welcome."

"Anytime, beautiful," Cole smiled charmingly. His sister pretended to choke and dragged the old man out of the house. Cole was standing there looking at Amira.

Winnie raised her eyebrows and stood there awkwardly. _Didn't I already tell this kid not to bother? She's too hot for him anyways… _She muttered under her breath, "Don't even."

Cole looked at her as if she had a fish on her face. "What are you mumbling about over there, warlock?"

"Okay, one: Stop calling me warlock. Two: I have a name, use it. Three: just stop talking. I feel like every time you open your mouth, you remind me of a dying cow. Thanks," she smiled "sweetly" at him.

Amira laughed and looked at Winnie and Cole. "Uh.. thanks Cole. But I play for the other team." She said awkwardly.

Winnie starts laughing as puts her arm around Amira to help her home. She did not even turn her back to say, "Goodbye, little Shadowhunters." Amira turned around and waved goodbye. "Thanks again." she said.

Maryssa turned to her brother with a grin on her face, "Wow, I don't think you have ever gotten rejected like that before!" She started laughing.

He looked at her then ran after Winnie. When he caught up to them, he said, "Hey, wait, warlock, you forgot about freezing some random girl outside. Come unfreeze her."

Amira looked over at Winnie. "You froze someone?" she asked.

Winnie laughed, "It was intentional." She saw the other girl's face as she continued to make the story a bit less evil, "She was kind of crazy, and it was the better option at the time…. Hey, _shadowhunter, _maybe you could date crazy chick!" she laughed, falsely excited.

Cole attempted not to slap her, so he walked ahead and led the way. His sister walking behind him.

"I guess we're going to unfreeze your mess now?" Amira asked Winnie laughing.

"My mess? I came to save my fair maiden if you have forgotten," she laughed back. Amira just laughed.


	20. Malec

**Author's Note: Hey guys. So this series of TMI fanfiction stories, but the actual TMI characters themselves only appear a few times. Most characters are OC, these characters are all related to the TMI characters somehow. You just have to wait to figure it out. Thank you so much if you are still reading my ramblings. These are original characters and story lines that my friend and I started writing last year and still have yet to finish. We hope you will read them and tell us what you think. Thank you to everyone who will read it :)**

**So it was pretty funny... One of you had requested more Malec on one of this story's reviews, and now I looked at the chapter from today's and boom. LOL. Thank you guys so much :)**

**Disclaimer: The canon characters, Magnus, Alec, Isabelle, Simon, Clary, Jace, etc, are not ours, nor will they ever be sadly. We owe that to Cassandra Clare.**

**Malec's Apartment**

Annabelle walked in the door after a long day of walking around town. She had had some… interesting events happen throughout the day. She walked through the entryway to the kitchen, where her parents sat. Alec was wearing his black gear and had his bow sitting next to him. Magnus was wearing his normal insanely sparkly clothes. She stood there and waited for them to acknowledge her.

Alec looked at her, "Hey, kid."

Magnus stops what he is doing and looks up at his daughter. "Hey Sunshine! How was your training?" He said with a big smile and patting the chair beside him.

Annabelle sits in the chair and gives an annoyed look. "Ugh. I did not GET to train because some idiot warlock froze me for an hour. An _hour_. I could have been doing something much more useful. Then, Cole and Maryssa were there and they just let the warlock freeze me. Ugh." She sighed dramatically.

"Do you know the name of this so called Idiot warlock?" Magnus asked crossing his arms.

"I think they called her… Winnie? I am not sure," she sighed again.

Magnus just sat there in shock, "Really?"

Alec gave Magnus a knowing look. Annabelle continued, "Yeah, and they went to go save a vampire, or something. But I am going to go to bed now. I am freakishly tired," she leaned to Magnus and kissed his cheek, "G'night Maggie." She stood and walked to Alec, "Goodnight, Dad." She kissed his cheek and walked upstairs to her room.

After she was upstairs, Magnus sat on the couch and Alec sat next to him, close enough that they were touching. "Mags, that warlock… Winnie, right? She was at our wedding, wasn't she?"

Magnus grabbed Alec's hand. "Yes, darling, she was. The one with blue skin."

Alec nodded, "Right. Well, maybe you should… I don't know. Tell her we have a daughter. Tell her not to freeze her."

Magnus sighed, "I will see what I can do, okay?" He kissed Alec softly and said, "Let's go to bed." Then, they walked upstairs to their bedroom.


	21. After The Bite

**Author's Note: Hey guys. So this series of TMI fanfiction stories, but the actual TMI characters themselves only appear a few times. Most characters are OC, these characters are all related to the TMI characters somehow. You just have to wait to figure it out. Thank you so much if you are still reading my ramblings. These are original characters and story lines that my friend and I started writing last year and still have yet to finish. We hope you will read them and tell us what you think. Thank you to everyone who will read it :)**

**Disclaimer: The canon characters, Magnus, Alec, Isabelle, Simon, Clary, Jace, etc, are not ours, nor will they ever be sadly. We owe that to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

><p><strong>After the bite (Rylan P.O.V.)<strong>

After my little freak out at home I realized I left Kyle at school. I started running back there. I knew I ran fast. But not this fast. What's happening to me? I reached there in like a minute. Wow… I saw Kyle standing there talking to Ashley. Good just who I needed to talk to. I was about 50 ft away and I could hear their conversation as if I was right in front of them. Well this is strange. I walked closer careful not to run, I don't want another speedy gonzales incident. I finally reached them. "Finally! Where have you been!" Kyle asked. "Oh shut up, Don't act all worried. You were perfectly fine talking to Ashley. I had to go do something, now i'm back lets go home." I said impatiently. I made a noise and I looked at him. "Well actually I asked Ashley if she wanted to come over." I looked at Ashley. "Great, I have some more questions to ask her."

Like what the hell is wrong with me after she bit me! "Lets start walking."

* * *

><p><strong>After the bite (Ashley P.O.V.)<strong>

Rylan came running up to us, thinking we couldn't see her. I acted natural about it, at least I think. Anyways, Kyle was talking to me about why I had skipped the rest of school. I had told him that I felt sick and went to the nurse for a while, but now I feel better. Yeah, that makes sense. I did just kill someone. I try really hard not to freak out and have another attack. He wouldn't understand or know why I was freaking out. I tried to control my breathing and I kept looking at him. Then, he gave me a funny look. Oh, shit. He asked me something. I look at him, "I'm sorry. I, uh, I guess I am still a little out of it." He smiled a little at me, "Okay, well do you maybe, do you wanna come over to my house?" I smiled a little, "Uh, would, I mean, would Rylan be okay with that?" He laughed, "Yeah, she'd be fine. Don't worry about my sister. I apologize if she seemed rude at all. She is actually okay once you get to know her." I laughed, "Okay, I will. And your sister didn't seem rude." Kyle saw Rylan and said "Finally! Where have you been!" She replied, "Oh shut up, Don't act all worried. You were perfectly fine talking to Ashley. I had to go do something, now i'm back lets go home." She said sounding a little impatient. He made a noise and said "Well actually I asked Ashley if she wanted to come over." She looked at me. "Great, I have some more questions to ask her." Oh God. I about start hyperventilating again, but I manage to smile and walk with them. We all start walking in the direction of, I assume, their home.


	22. Cole and Rylan

**Author's Note: Hey guys. So this series of TMI fanfiction stories, but the actual TMI characters themselves only appear a few times. Most characters are OC, these characters are all related to the TMI characters somehow. You just have to wait to figure it out. Thank you so much if you are still reading my ramblings. These are original characters and story lines that my friend and I started writing last year and still have yet to finish. We hope you will read them and tell us what you think. Thank you to everyone who will read it :)**

**Disclaimer: The canon characters, Magnus, Alec, Isabelle, Simon, Clary, Jace, etc, are not ours, nor will they ever be sadly. We owe that to Cassandra Clare.**

**Cole and Rylan's First Meeting**

When they walked out to the area where she had frozen the girl, they all heard a noise sounding like a dying elephant. They continued walking and they saw the girl still bound and making hideous squealing noises. She had a swarm of people around her watching her and making fun of her.

"Wow, you really did freeze someone." Amira said shocked.

Winnie laughed a little and suddenly, she had normal color skin and hair. She walked over to the crowd of people and put a glamour on the girl. They all had their memories slightly altered to make it so they didn't remember the girl. Winnie did another unbind spell and knocked the girl out with a spell. Then, she carried her over to the others and said, "Come on. We need to find out why this girl can see us." She started walking towards her apartment.

Cole looked at her and shook his head, "I don't want to go to some random warlock's house."

Maryssa just sighed and followed the group. Then, she looked at Annabelle. "Wait? Annabelle?!" She said confused.

Winnie looked even more confused. "You know this girl?" She asked almost laughingly.

Cole came up and looked at the girl. "Yeah, That's our cousin Annabelle...awkward we didn't recognize her."

Maryssa looked at Winnie. "She's going to be so pissed when she wakes up." She stopped and thought for a moment. "...wait she is going to wake up right?"

Winnie laughed. "Yea. Here." She did a spell and woke the girl up suddenly.

Annabelle looked around confused and then realized what had just happened. She looked at the woman holding her. _What the hell?_ "Put me down you rapist!" She yelled with rage. Winnie looked at the girl like a plate of maggots. She then carelessly dropped Annabelle on the ground.

Maryssa looked down at Annabelle. "Hey Anna...Sorry this happened. We didn't recognize you."

Annabelle got up from the ground and glared at Maryssa and Cole. "You didn't recognize me?" She took a deep breath and tried to control herself. "I was stuck here for an hour! Do you know what else I could be doing with that time?" She stopped for a moment, "Not this!" she then added. She sighed and huffed off toward home.

Maryssa looked at the group, "I told you she'd be pissed…"

Nobody replied or went after her. They just continued walking down the street when they saw a group of three teens heading their way. One girl looked scared and the other was watching Cole. Amira looked over at Cole to notice that he was watching the girl back. Cole looked at the girl and smiled charmingly.

Winnie laughed. _Isn't he just the little womanizer._

Rylan was distracted by the hot guy that she didn't even see there was a hole in the ground.

She stepped right into it and fell. "OW-SHIT!" She yelled. She was trying hard not to cry. Kyle stopped talking to Ashley and ran over to his sister. "Are you okay?"

Cole ran over to the attractive girl and tried to help her up. "Here, let me help you." He looked at her beautiful, brown eyes and smiled. "Are you okay?"

Rylan looked at him and tried to smile, "I don't know, I think it's broken." Kyle was watching his sister magically get up. "What the hell?" Ashley ran over and held the other side of Rylan so it didn't look so strange.

Cole had just realized what had happened. The guy walking in the group did not see them. So what was this girl? What was he supposed to do? He could talk to the girl and make her sound insane to the other guy, or he could help her up and walk away. He decided on the first option. "Do you need me to take you to a hospital or something? I could carry you."

She looked at the attractive guy. "Please. Kyle you can take Ashley home, she doesn't need to be dragged with us."

Ashley looked at the shadowhunter with curiosity. She knew what they were, their kind hated all downworlders. They thought they were better than everyone else. She looked at them and then back at Kyle.

Kyle looked at his sister. "Who are you talking to, Rylan? I need to take you to the hospital, I think you hit your head too." He started heading over to her.

Cole looked at his sister over at the corner with Winnie, Amira, and the crazy one. They were just laughing at him. He looked at the girl he was helping stand. "Should I just leave you with them? You can just nod if you want me to. I don't want them to think you're crazy. Or I can help you get to the hospital faster."

Rylan looked at her brother and to Ashley. She wondered if this was another freaky thing like the vampires. So she just nodded. "Thank you" She whispered.

He smiled a little and gave her to the other girl, trying to make it look as inconspicuous as possible. He watched as they hurried off to the hospital. He walked back to his group and told them to follow. They all followed the three to make sure they were safe.

"What? We are going to follow some mund-" Winnie said, then looked at one of the girls. "Um, one of those girls is a vampire. I have met her before at a party, I think." She smiled.

Amira looked around surprised. "There's vampires too?!"

Winnie laughed, "Yes, and werewolves, and succubi, and fairies, and anything you can imagine, I am sure it exists." Then, she thought of the vampire girl. "Arina? Anna? Ashley? Ashley! That was her name!" she yelled, a little too loudly.

Ashley turned and looked back. She saw them and her eyes widened. Then, before anyone else noticed. she turned back and looked normal at the other two as they got to the hospital.


	23. Hospital

**Author's Note: Hey guys. So this series of TMI fanfiction stories, but the actual TMI characters themselves only appear a few times. Most characters are OC, these characters are all related to the TMI characters somehow. You just have to wait to figure it out. Thank you so much if you are still reading my ramblings. These are original characters and story lines that my friend and I started writing last year and still have yet to finish. We hope you will read them and tell us what you think. Thank you to everyone who will read it :)**

**Disclaimer: The canon characters, Magnus, Alec, Isabelle, Simon, Clary, Jace, etc, are not ours, nor will they ever be sadly. We owe that to Cassandra Clare.**

**Rylan in the hospital**

Ashley and Kyle both helped carry Rylan into the hospital. "We need help over here!" Yelled a nurse. "She broke her ankle," Said Kyle. They nurses carefully sat Rylan in a wheelchair and wheeled her to a room and took X-rays of her foot. In the process Rylan passed out. They brought her back and laid her on the bed carefully. Kyle and Ashley were both waiting in the room for her to wake up. Kyle got up and asked the doctor. "Is it broken?" He asked.

The doctor nodded his head, "Afraid it is. It was a clean break though so it shouldn't be too hard to heal. She'll just have to have a cast and crutches for about 6 weeks."

After about an hour, Rylan woke up and looked at her brother. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," she replied.

"I was worried," he said seriously.

She smiled a little, "I'm okay. I mean my leg feels broken, but other than that, it's okay."

He smiled, "Well, I suppose that's all we can hope for. You're freakin' clumsy, you know that? And I thought you were going nuts when you got up all the sudden, but then I saw Ashley was helping you. Also, it kinda looked like you were talking to yourself." He laughed a little and shifted in his seat.

She looked at him, _He must not of seen the guy, but how?_ "Well thanks for bringing me to the hospital," she laughed, "I must of passed out." She looked around and groaned loudly. "Don't they have any doctors around here? I need some pain medicine!"

They got the doctors to give her medication. Then, she told them to go home since she was supposed to stay the night in the hospital. Kyle wouldn't hear of it at first, but Rylan convinced him to take Ashley home and stay at home. They left and after about an hour of her sleeping, she woke up to see the mystery guy in all black sitting next to her in a chair. She thought she was going nuts for a second, and then he talked. "Hey, there." He smiled.

"Mmm, hello," she smiled deliriously. She was on so much medication that she wasn't aware of what was going on. "You're gorgeous." She started giggling.

"Um, thanks," he laughed, "Did they put you on medication?"

"Guess what!?" she said excitedly.

"What?" he replied with a grin.

"I'm a vammmmpireeee!" she said with another round of giggles.

_She's probably just delirious. _He chuckled, "I bet. Well, how are you feeling?"

"I feel perrrrfect!" she replied, "What's your name?"

"My name is Cole. What's yours?" he asked.

"I'm Rylan," she yawned.

"Well, you sound tired. I should let you rest," he said.

"I don't want to," she yawned again.

"Why not?" he replied.

"Will you be here when I," she yawned, "When I wake up?"

"Probably," he smiled.

"Will you?" she asked again.

"Yes, Rylan. I will be here," he replied.

Then, her eyes fluttered shut and she was asleep. She dreamt about the men in black with swords and daggers. She woke up to find that she was much more aware this time. Not so delirious. She didn't remember the conversation from last night, so when she woke to find Cole, she looked confused. He looked up at her when she woke, "Hello. Feeling any better?"

"Why are you here?" she replied.

"Oh, I suppose you were on so many medications that you don't remember last night," he laughed.

"What? You've been here this whole time?" she asked.

He smiled, "Yeah. I hope you don't find that creepy."

She looked back at him with a smile, "No. It's not creepy. Thanks, by the way. For helping me and everything."

"Anytime," He replied.

She smiled, "So what's your name?" He laughed and she asked, "What?"

He laughed again, "You asked me that last night. My name's Cole. And you are Rylan."

She laughed, "I did? I don't remember…"

She looked around and held her stomach as it growled loudly.

"Are you hungry?" he laughed, "Should I get you food? Or get the nurses to feed you?"

She laughed, "Yeah, I don't really remember the last time I ate."

He laughed, "Well, I think you are supposed to get out sometime today… I can go get whatever you want and bring it back."

"No that's fine, I'll just eat when they let me out." she looked at him.

He smiled, "Are you sure? You sound hungry… And I don't mind. I was kind of getting hungry, too," He laughed a little.

"Alright, fine. If you're sure you don't mind." She blushed a little embarrassed.

He smiles and stands up, "Okay, what do you want?"

"Hmm.. I don't care, surprise me." she replied.

He smiled, "Okay," and walked out the door.

She laid in bed and waited for him to return. In the time he was gone a nurse had come in to check on her and told her she was free to go at any time.

After about 30 minutes, he came through the door with a bag and drinks. "Hey, again." He smiled.

"Hey," she smiled and laughed. "Yay, food."

He laughed and handed her fries and a cheeseburger. "Here."

She took it and sat up in her bed and unwrapped the sandwich and took a bite. She blushed realizing he was watching her and she was eating like a pig. "Sorry" she tried to say with food in her mouth.

He smiled, "I like a girl who isn't afraid to eat."

She finished that bite and laughed. "Well, I love food." She said as she started eating fries.

"Well, that's good. I wouldn't be attracted to someone who didn't like to eat," he laughed as he sat down and started eating.

She laughed and blushed and looked at him then looked away really fast and holds her stomach. "I don't feel good."

He looked at her with concern, "Do you want me to get a doctor?" _This is weird. She looks like she is going to be sick and all she did was break her leg… _

"No..No that's fine, I'm allowed to go home, Would you mind taking me home?" She asked softly

He smiled, "Yeah. I wouldn't mind," and he held out his arm for her to get up.

She grabbed his arm and got up using him for support. She clutched her stomach tightly."Thanks."

He gave her a worried look, "Are you sure you are okay?"

"I don't know, Lets just get me home before I puke all over the floor." She said turning green.

He replied, "Do you want me to carry you? Because I can totally do that."

Rylan blushed, "No that's fi-" She started as she started to fall.

He decided to just pick her up in his arms and carry her towards the door.

She leaned her head against his chest and smiled softly looking up at him and giggled. "I think the meds are coming back a little."

He laughed, "Well, if you fall asleep, I won't know where to take you."

Before she could answer she fell asleep against his chest.

Cole decided to take her to the Institute to see if she was okay. He walked all the way to the Institute and went inside to put her in the closest infirmary bed.


	24. The Institute

**Author's Note: Hey guys. So this series of TMI fanfiction stories, but the actual TMI characters themselves only appear a few times. Most characters are OC, these characters are all related to the TMI characters somehow. You just have to wait to figure it out. Thank you so much if you are still reading my ramblings. These are original characters and story lines that my friend and I started writing last year and still have yet to finish. We hope you will read them and tell us what you think. Thank you to everyone who will read it :)**

**Disclaimer: The canon characters, Magnus, Alec, Isabelle, Simon, Clary, Jace, etc, are not ours, nor will they ever be sadly. We owe that to Cassandra Clare.**

**The Institute**

About an hour after Cole dropped her off she woke up and looked around. "_What the- Where am I?_ She thought to herself. She went to get up and then fell. "Shit." she said.

Cole came back over to where she had been laying. He helped her up and back on the bed. "You need to rest." She could see that he had changed out of his black gear into dark jeans and a T-shirt.

She stared at him for a moment and looked at his face. In this lighting she could really see his facial features better. She noticed the way the sun shimmered off his dirty blonde hair and the way his eyes sparkled.

"You really just need to stay in that bed, okay?" he said.

He broke her out of her thoughts and she blinked a couple times. "Fine, sorry. Where am I anyways? If this is your house, then you really need to learn how to paint."

He laughed, "This isn't my house. I do live here, though. This is the New York Institute. I don't expect you have heard of it?" he asked.

She looked at him confused. "The what-de-what?"

He smiled a little, "It's a place for Shadowhunters to come and stay. You don't know those either… I am one. And we kill demons and keep the downwor-" he stopped, "You're a vampire?" he asked with what could be best described as hurt, "That's how you saw me and that other guy couldn't. Are you part of the clan? Do you live at one of the lairs?" he asked with wide eyes.

She looked at him like he was crazy. "I don't know what I am. Some girl bit me and then said I was a vampire. I thought she was crazy. Not everyday someone bites me. Figured she was one of those hardcore Edward fans. You know what Twilight is right?" She asked but then decided to keep going. "I just ignored her but on my way back to the school to get my brother I noticed I was running really fast and then I saw you and I noticed my brother couldn't. Is the reason he can't see you is because he's human?" She asked.

He looked at her seriously, "Yes," then he continued, "and you aren't just any ordinary vamp."

She looked back, "What do you mean?"

"You have unnatural vampire powers. We think somehow you got into daylighter blood and somehow, religious symbols and places don't affect you," he replied.

"You mean they're supposed to? So normal vampires can't say stuff about God?" She asked.

"Yeah. See if you were normal, you couldn't have just said that," he said.

She looked at him. "Well what does this mean? I'm some sort of freak?"

"No, it's just not a normal vampire power. You are special," he smiled a little.

"You're just saying that because you like me. Secretly I'm the biggest freak you've met." She said as she sat up and turned to look out the window.

He laughed, "Actually, the vegetarian vampire was a little weirder than you…"

She smiled a little and kept looking out the window and didn't reply.

He continued, "Look, you aren't a freak. Not anymore than I am. Unless I am a freak, then I suppose you might be," he laughed again, "But you are just part of the supernatural world, now."

She turned to look at him. "Why did that food make me sick?"

"Vampires mostly prefer to eat blood, but you seem to only need a little to survive. Although, you were just turned, so you just need some blood," he smiled.

"Ew.." She crinkled her nose. "Well uh..anyway you can hook a girl up?" She said still sounding disgusted.

He laughed again, "Yes, we can."

Yes, we can.

She half smiled, "Thaaankks." she said sarcastically. "Do I really have to?"

He smiled, "If you want to survive… But I have to go out to get it. So you have to stay here."

"Why do I have to stay in? What am I a prisoner?" She looked at him. "Let me go, please?"

He laughed, "Fine. But if you pass out again, I am carrying you right back."

She laughed back, "You'd find just any excuse to carry me again."

He smiled, "You may be right about that," he walked closer to her, "Well, let's go then." He smiled.

"You're going to have to help me, we kind of left my crutches at the hospital." she said.

"Another opportunity for me to carry you. I might have to go unglamoured, if I am going to carry you. Don't want people going insane trying to figure out how you are floating," then he laughed as he helped her up.

She laughed, "Well that would've been helpful when you were around my brother."

He laughed, "Yes, but then I would have appeared out of nowhere." He helped her up and out the door.

"True, that would be weird. She felt her stomach growl." She looked down. "It's gross knowing that growl is for blood and not a big mac from mcdonalds."

He laughed, "Well, after you drink some blood, you can eat all the human food you want."

She sighed. "Thank you, Jesus."

He laughed as he walked, "So we are going to see a friend of mine." He grimaced.

She looked at him. "What friend? Should I be scared?"

He laughed, "Only a little. Beware of her clothes."

"What will they eat me?!" She asked raising her eyebrows.

He laughed, "No, but they are bound to be a spectacle. Also, don't freak out at her mark."

She looked around as they walked. "Uh. Alright."

They walked all the way to Winnie's apartment and he rang the doorbell. No answer.

She looked at him, "Well uh..What's this mean?"

He sighed and said, "Well, I guess we can go find another warlock, or we could…" he said, "No, the vampires would try to kill us."

"I've already died once this week, let's not make it two times." She said, "Oh and you can put me down, you've been carrying me for blocks now."

He laughed, "It's okay. I have a stamina rune," then, he got an idea. He started walking towards the Shadow World Restaurant where they served blood and all sorts of nasty stuff.

She looked at him, "What's a rune?" she asked

He laughed, "A rune is a mark of heavenly fire that Shadowhunters draw on to have certain abilities."

She looked fascinated, "Really? That's kinda cool."

He laughed again, "Yeah, it is kinda cool, isn't it?"

"You get these fancy runes and all I get is the hunger for blood." She laughed

He laughed, "You get natural speed and strength, too. I, on the other hand, have to draw tattoos on myself to have certain powers."


	25. Shadowhunter Restaurant

**Author's Note: Hey guys. So this series of TMI fanfiction stories, but the actual TMI characters themselves only appear a few times. Most characters are OC, these characters are all related to the TMI characters somehow. You just have to wait to figure it out. Thank you so much if you are still reading my ramblings. These are original characters and story lines that my friend and I started writing last year and still have yet to finish. We hope you will read them and tell us what you think. Thank you to everyone who will read it :)**

**Disclaimer: The canon characters, Magnus, Alec, Isabelle, Simon, Clary, Jace, etc, are not ours, nor will they ever be sadly. We owe that to Cassandra Clare.**

**Shadowhunter Restaurant**

Cole carried Rylan unglamoured all the way to the restaurant. When they got there, he helped her to a booth and they sat down across from each other. After a few minutes, a waitress came to take their orders. "Hey, Cole," she smiled.

"Hey, Rachel," he replied. "I want my usual. And she wants today's freshest."

Rachel turned to look at Rylan, "You a vampire?"

Rylan looked at the girl, named Rachel, " No I just enjoy the taste of blood running down my tongue. Yes I'm a vampire." She said in a snarky tone.

Cole made a choking noise trying not to laugh and Rachel looked put out for a moment, "Fine." She left. After she was gone, Cole started laughing.

Rylan giggled and looked at him, "Sorry, was that rude?"

Through laughing, he managed to say, "She kinda," he laughed, "deserved it."

Rylan laughed a little more and looked over at the table next to theirs. There was a man who looked like he was waiting for someone. He was handsome, but he looked a little old her taste.

He looked impatient, she got bored with watching him and looked back at Cole.

The waitress came back with their food and didn't say a word. She just handed them their food and walked off.

"Aww do you think I hurt her feelings?" Rylan asked pretending to be sympathetic.

Cole laughed, "Would you care if you had? Now, eat. I don't want you passing out again."

"No I probably wouldn't have," She looked down at the cup of blood in front of her then looked up again. "Do I have to? Can't you just carry me around everywhere?"

He smiled, "I will carry you around anytime you want. But you have to drink it. I am sure it's not as bad as it seems. Once you start drinking, you will want a lot more. That's how it works." He looked around and noticed that the lesbian warlock he had met the day before had just come in the restaurant with the witch they saved.

Rylan looked down at her cup and picked it up and took a drink. "It's warm."

He laughed, "Is that a good thing?"

"I don't know, is it?" She took another drink, "It's not too bad. But nothing compares to a big mac."

He laughed again, "Well, at least it isn't as bad as you thought."

She smiled, "True, wish they had like flavor packets for this though. Tastes like metal."

He made a disgusted face and laughed again.


End file.
